My World of Minds
by Christmas 95
Summary: Lizzy Woodley goes to Professor Xavier's School for the gifted. Along the way she figures out who she is and what she is fighting for, as she fights against villains like the brotherhood, and gets to know the mysterious Logan. This all takes place after X-Men: Days of Future Past. This is the story that I would write if I did an X-Men movie.
1. Chapter I

**when I did { } means that they are using their tel** **epathy.**

 **This will have story lines from the comics, movies, cartoons, but mostly my own.**

 **I don't own the X-Men**

* * *

My World of Minds: 1

Written by Christmas 95

co written by Noble 97 and Mairme 98

Chapter I

Lizzy's POV

Since I was twelve I have been able to read minds and control water. I've always been different, but I have a family that loves me, and a few friends. If there was one thing I wish I could do, it would be to control my powers more. I have never been able to fully control them. I mean I have been able to not listen to every voice inside my head or that every time I'm near water I don't cause a flood. But I don't know how to use them very well.

I'm twenty now. All grown up and yet still growing in body and mind, my powers keep getting stronger.

It's just another day, helping around the house. My head jerks up when I hear a knock at the door.

"Mom someone's at the door," I call to my mom.

"I've got it, Lizzy," my mom tells me as she opens the door.

"Hello my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I would like to speak with your daughter Elizabeth," the man at the door says.

"Sweetie someone's' here to see you!" my mom cries.

"Okay mom."

I walk into the room and see two men and a woman. One man is bald and in a wheelchair and the other has cool sunglasses, with brown hair. And the woman has long bright red hair, with green eyes.

"Hello, may I help you?" I ask.

Then I hear a voice in my head, I look around the room. The man in the wheelchair nods at me and looks me straight in the eyes.

{"Hello Elizabeth my name is Professor Charles Xavier. And I am here to talk to you,"} says the man as he identifies himself.

{"How can you talk to me in your mind, I thought I was the only one who can do that?"} I ask, through my mind.

{"No Elizabeth you are not the only one with that gift, Jean here has that power as well,"} Professor Xavier replies.

{"Really?"} I ask in surprise.

{"Yes, Jean, care to help me?"}

{"Of course Professor,"} Jean tells him and then turns to me. {"Hello Elizabeth my name is Jean Grey and I'm a mutant just like you."}

{"Hello,"} I reply.

{"Maybe we should talk out loud now,"} Professor Xavier suggests.

I move closer to Professor Xavier.

"Hello Elizabeth, my name is Professor Xavier, and this is Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor," I reply, stepping closer to Professor Xavier.

We shake hands. Then I shake Jean and Mr. Summers' hand.

"Would you like to sit?" I motion for them to sit.

They sit down.

"I'll get to the point, Elizabeth; I want you to join my school."

"Why me, Professor Xavier?" I ask.

"Because, you have gifts that I can help you learn to control and I can teach you how to master. You are very gifted Elizabeth, your powers are rare and I want you to use them the best way that you are able," Professor Xavier explains.

"You can help me with my powers?" I ask, wondering if he really can.

"Yes."

"Wait a minute," says my mom, as she walks closer to Professor Xavier. "How did you know about my daughter? And how do I know that you won't use her as a tool or an experiment?" asks my mom.

"I promise that I will not let any harm come to your daughter, we all will protect her," replies Professor Xavier.

"Who is this 'we' we are talking about?" my mom demands.

"Myself, my students and their teachers. Like Mr. Summers and Dr. Grey, they were some of my best students and now they are teachers at my school," Professor Xavier explains to my mom, who is on the verge of pouncing on him.

"But how do I even know that you are who you say you are?" my mom demands.

"Because I am," Professor Xavier reassured my mom.

"That is not hard proof. That is going on your word alone," my mom snaps.

"Elizabeth, read my mind and my thoughts, you will see that I am not lying."

"Okay, if you think I should," I reply.

I place my hands on his head and see that what he is saying is indeed the truth.

"Mom, he is telling the truth. He wants to help me; please I want him to help me."

"But you have been doing a great job controlling your powers, on your own. You don't need him to help you," my mom tells me.

"I do need help mom. I've controlled myself to the point where I'm not spraying water everywhere and reading everyone's thoughts all the time, but I still don't know how to control them, I still lose control sometimes."

My mom turns to Professor Xavier, "Will you allow her to come home when she wants? And will you protect and care for her?"

"I will," Professor Xavier tells my mom. "Lizzy before you do this I need you to know it's for life, it isn't just four years and it's over, it's for as long as you want it to be," Professor Xavier explained.

"I still want to good," I say eagerly.

"Lizzy are you sure?" my mom asked me.

"Yes, I am sure," I say firmly.

"Lizzy can we talk about this, alone?" my mom asks me.

"Of course have all the time you need," Professor Xavier replies.

Me and my mom walk out I the room. "Lizzy I don't know about this," my mom remarks.

"I know but, I want to go, mom I need to go. I'm tried of always being worried that I'll hurt someone," I explain.

"But how do we know what they are saying is true?" my mom reasons.

"Mom, I looked into his mind, he wasn't lying," I reply.

"How do we know that isn't just what he wants you to see," mom said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, you have got to let me live my own life," I say.

"But how do you know they won't hurt you?" mom asks.

"I trust him. Please mom, let me do this," I beg.

My mom doesn't reply, she just nods her head. Then we both walk back into the room.

"I'm going with you," I exclaim.

"But I'll warn you Professor if you do anything to hurt her I'll hunt you down and there won't be anywhere you can hide," my mom threatens the Professor.

"Mom!" I cry.

"No Lizzy it's alright, your mom loves you and doesn't want anyone to hurt you. I understand that, very well in fact. But I promise to you Mrs. Woodley that me, my students and all my teachers will protect her and make sure she stays safe," Professor Xavier vowed.

"I will hold you to that promise," my mom said glaring at him.

"If it's any help ma'am your daughter will be safe at the Professor's school," adds Mr. Summers.

"Thank you, Mr. Summers," says my mom with tears in her eyes.

"Now why don't I let you pack and tell the rest of your family? Tomorrow we will come back to get you," asks Professor Xavier.

"Thank you Professor Xavier," I say.

"Until tomorrow Miss Woodley," Professor Xavier says.

Mr. Summers walks up to Professor Xavier and starts pushing his wheelchair. Dr. Grey follows.


	2. Chapter II

**When I use { }, means that they are using their telepathy.**

 **I don't own The X-Men.**

My World of Minds: 2

Chapter II

Lizzy's POV

I pack up all my clothes, which fills up two suitcases, another smaller one for little things and two boxes for books.

"Are you sure about this?" asks my mom concerned.

"Yes, for once in my life I think I finally found somewhere I can belong," I say as I try to ensure her.

"You will always have a place here if things go wrong. You can always come back home," she says, with tears in her green eyes.

"Thanks mom," I reply, kissing her on the cheek.

"Come down to dinner. We need to tell your father and brothers."

"Okay."

My family and I sit down for dinner. We pray grace and then start to eat.

"How was everything today?" asks dad, with a smile on his face.

"Actually something strange happen today," I reply.

"What do you mean strange?" he asks, his eyebrow raising.

"Well mom and I were cleaning the house and there was a knock on the door. Mom told me that there were some people here to see me. So I came into the room and saw two men and a woman standing there. One man was bald with a wheelchair, one had cool sunglasses, and the woman had bright red hair. The man in the wheelchair started talking to me in my mind, like I'm able to do and tells me that he is Professor Xavier and that he can teach me how to use my powers."

"What?" asks my dad, with his mouth open.

"I know it's crazy but he has this school where he teaches people like me how to use their powers. He asked me to come and I agreed," I explain to my dad.

"Hold on a moment. What happened?" my dad asks in disbelief.

"Professor Xavier asked me...," I start to say before my dad cuts me off.

"Yeah I got that," my dad says "but you agreed to go to this school?"

"Yes. I want to learn how to control my powers and be able to use them when I want, and not to hurt anyone. Is that wrong of me?"

"No. But you have been doing great controlling them."

"Most of the time. But not all the time. Please I feel like this is a good idea for me," I beg my dad.

"What if I don't want you to leave? And how do you know that what this man says is true?" asks my dad.

"I looked into his mind and he wasn't lying."

"Okay," my dad says and then turns to face my mom. "How do you feel about this Kelly?" he asks my mom.

"I'm fine with it Robert. I wish she would stay but she really wants to go and I don't see why she shouldn't."

"When is this going to happen?" my dad asks.

"Tomorrow morning," I reply.

"Tomorrow? This is going to happen tomorrow?" my dad asks in disbelief.

"Yes," I reply quietly.

He sighs heavy and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry dad. I just found out today," I apologize.

"I know," he responds. "Are you all packed up?" he asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Almost, I need a few more things, but then I'm set."

"I don't want you to go Lizzy," cries my little brother Ryan.

"I'll come back and visit. I promise," I tell Ryan.

"But who will I annoy if you go?" asks my second youngest brother William.

I laugh. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"But who is going to play video games, stay up late and talk till all hours with me?" asks Thomas.

"I'll call and try to see you guys when I can," I tell them. My brothers obviously don't like that idea of me being gone.

They all hang their heads and sigh.

"Okay," they all reply sadly.

"Do you need any help with packing Lizzy?" asks my mom.

"No I'm fine, I've got it."

After dinner, I clean up and finish packing. It's just a few little things like my posters, jewelry box, books and photo albums. I get a little misty eyed and wipe away a single tear. I've have lived in this house for most of my life, I grew up here and now it's time for me to leave.

My three little brothers come to the door. Thomas is the tallest of the three and is taller than me. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders. William is about my height, with lighter brown hair and blue eyes. Lastly is the youngest, Ryan who is the shortest, with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello guys what's up?" I ask them.

"We just wanted to give you this before you leave." answers Thomas, and hands me a card.

I open the envelope and see a homemade card that says, 'We love you Lizzy' on the cover and in the card, 'we will always love you and be by your side, forever. Love, Thomas, William and Ryan.'

A single tear runs down my cheek. I hug them all.

"Thank you guys," I tell them.

"You're welcome." they all reply.

I slept for eight hours straight. I actually slept better then I usually do.

I wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and listen to all the talking going on around me. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"I've got it," I say, standing up.

I open the door.

"Hello Elizabeth, how are you this morning?" asks Professor Xavier.

"Great, never better. Please come in," I reply.

"I will just get my things," I say as they sit down in the living room.

I run up the stairs and go to my room, get my suitcases, go down stairs, come back for my boxes of books and take one last look at my room. Then I go down stairs.

"Here let me help you with that," says Scott.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "I mean I can handle it."

"Yes, allow me," Scott says.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You're welcome," he replies.

He takes them out to the car, packs them into the car and comes back in the house.

"We're ready when you are," Scott says with a smile.

"Okay."

{"Elizabeth would you like a moment with your family?"} asks Professor Xavier, through telepathy. {"Yes please,"} I reply.

"Come on, Scott and Jean let's get the car ready," Professor Xavier says to the others.

They go out to the car. I turn to my mom and dad. Dad's is a broad guy, who works out a lot, with blue eyes that are trying not to cry and hair that is mostly gray. Mom is crying, she is short with gray at the temples. I hug them both.

"I love you guys," I say.

"We love you too and we will be praying for you," replies dad.

"Don't forget to visit and call and be a good girl. And never ever forget that we love you," says mom, with tears in her voice and eyes.

I hug my brothers and kiss them on the cheek and then I kiss my parents' cheeks.

"Goodbye everyone," I say with tears in my eyes.

I wipe the tears off my cheek and head out the door. I slowly get into the car and watch as my family waves, as the car drives away.

{"So Professor Xavier you never told me what this school is called,"} I say.

{"The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning,"} he answers.

{"Where is it?"}

{"Westchester County,New York."}

{"I can't wait to see it."}

{"Hopefully you'll come to think of it as home,"} he replies.

{"I hope so."}


	3. Chapter III

**I don't own X-Men.**

My World of Minds: 3

Chapter III

Lizzy's POV

After hours of driving we finally get to the gate. Through the gate I see a huge Mansion.

"Welcome to X-Mansion, Elizabeth," says Professor Xavier.

"It's beautifull," I say as I admire the giant Mansion.

"Thank you. This will be your new home, I hope you enjoy it."

We drive up and get out of the car.

"So Elizabeth, would you like to go to your room first or look around the house?" asks Professor Xavier.

"Could I see my room first?"

"Of course you may. Jean, can you show Elizabeth her room?" Professor Xavier asks. "Scott, please help her with the suitcases."

"Of course Professor," they both reply.

Jean leads the way, with me right behind her, with my two boxes of books and Scott in the back with my suitcases.

We walk through the door and see a beautiful hall, with a staircase, red carpet, wood molding, a crystal chandelier and wood floors.

"Wow," I say, in partial disbelieve at how gorgeous something could be.

"I know, isn't it beautiful?" asks Jean.

"Yeah," I reply, while shaking my head in agreement.

Scott and Jean laugh.

"Yeah that was my first reaction too," says Scott, with a laugh.

"I've never been in such a beautiful room before," I say as I continue to look around in awe. "It looks like an English styled house."

"That's because it is," replies Jean, with a smile.

"How did you know it was that kind of style?" asks Scott.

"I've always really liked British shows and movies, so I know how they build their houses," I reply.

"Really?" Scott asks. "Cool, I don't really watch a whole lot of TV, unless its sports, but that is a cool way to find this sort of stuff out."

Then a man with wings flies across the room.

"Hi Jean, Hey Scott," the man says.

"Hi Warren," they both reply.

"Who was that?" I ask, surprised.

"That's Warren Worthington III," replies Jean simply as if it was no big deal.

"The billionaire?" I ask in further disbelieve. "Wow, he is famous," I continue.

Then I see a tall man, who looks to be around his early to late sixties, with sandy colored hair.

"Hey Alex," says Jean.

"Hi big brother," says Scott.

"Hello Scott. Hi Jean, see you later," he replies, in a deep voice.

"Scott, darling, are you getting tired of holding those suitcases?" Jean asks Scott.

"Yes, I'm of tired of standing around with them," he replies with a sigh. "Could we go up to her room already?"

"Yes. This way, to your room," she motions to me.

"Sounds good," I reply.

We go up the stairs, head down the hallway. It's beautiful with red carpet on the floors, tables with vases and wood panelling, with molding. We turn right, go a little father, stop, Jean opens the door.

"This is your room."

I walk in. The room has wood paneling, two bookshelves, a wardrobe, a bedside table, a dresser, one big window and of course a bed.

"So what do you think?" asks Jean.

"I love it. I have enough shelves for all my books and picture frames. And this bed comforter is beautiful," I exclaim.

"I'm glad you like it."

"So, is it okay if I put your stuff on the bed?" asks Scott.

"Yes please," I tell Scott.

He puts them on the bed and then walks up to Jean and puts his arm around her waist.

"Well I'm going to let you get settled in," says Jean.

"Thank you."

Both of them leave, I have the room to myself. I see a reading area with a comfy chair, a reading lamp, I sit down in the chair and look around the room.

Then I unpack and put everything where I want it. I have so much shelve space that I could get more books if I wanted to. I'm feeling really tired, so I take a short nap.

We got here at 2:00 and now it's 5:00. I take a short shower and change. Then I hear a knock at my door.

"Hey, Elizabeth, it's me, Jean, I wonder if you want to see the rest of the house and meet some of the teachers and students?"

"Oh you can call me Lizzy," I tell her. "I would like to have a tour."

"Okay let's go then," Jean says.

We walk down the hallway; we almost walk into a man with blue fur.

"Hello Jean," the man, with blue fur, says to Jean. "Who is this?"

"Hello Hank, this is Lizzy. She is going to be staying here."

"Hello Lizzy. My name is Hank."

"Nice to meet you Hank," I reply, holding out my hand. He shakes my hand, firmly and friendly.

"Well I have to go. See you at dinner," he says.

"See you later," I reply, with a smile.

He looks like a blue version of Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"Wow. You weren't afraid of him, most people get really scared of him," says Jean in surprise.

"Why should I be?" I ask with a laugh. "He seems really nice. He reminds me of the Beast from 'The Beauty and The Beast', which is one of my favorite movies, and not scary at all."

"You, Lizzy, have a great way of looking past looks," Jean says.

"Thank you Jean."

Then a man who is blue, with a tail comes by.

"Lizzy I want you to meet Kurt. Kurt this is Lizzy," Jean says.

"It's nice to meet you Fräulein Lizzy."

"And you too Mr. Kurt," I reply.

"No, please, just call me Kurt," he asks.

"Okay Kurt."

We shake hands. He only has three fingers.

I'm a little unsure of him. I don't know if I'm afraid or just uncomfortable, but I'm sure when I get to know him it will pass. I hope we can be friends.

"I'm going to pray in the chapel till dinner time."

He must be Catholic, like me.

"Okay see you later Kurt," I call after him.

"You too, Fräulein Lizzy."

Then we see a couple holding hands.

"Hey guys," says the girl.

"Hi Jean, who is this?" asks the guy.

"Bobby and Marie this is Lizzy. Lizzy, Bobby and Marie."

"Nice to meet you Lizzy," answers Marie.

"Hi, how are you," asks Bobby.

"Hi, I'm great and it's nice to meet you too," I reply to them both.

I shake their hands. We talk a little bit and then they leave too.

They seem nice and they look really cute together. Bobby has sandy colored hair, a handsome face and blue eyes. Marie has brown eyes and brown hair with shrieks of white. I wonder if she was born like that or if it's just a fashion statement or if it has something to do with her powers.

Jean's voice breaks my train of thought.

"You need to meet Kitty and Peter."

"Okay," I say.

"Kitty, Peter," Jean starts, "this is Lizzy," Jean finishes as she points to me.

"Hello Lizzy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," replies Peter, in a Russian accent.

"Hello Lizzy, may I ask what your powers are?" asks Kitty.

"Of course, I'm telepathic. I can read minds and talk using telepathy. I also can control water."

"Cool," Kitty says.

"Thank you," I tell her. "What is your power?"

"I can walk through walls and go into the past a few hours or a week," Kitty replies.

"Really? That's so Cool," I exclaim.

"Thanks," Kitty says.

"And what is your power?" I ask Peter.

"I'm super strong and watch this," he answers.

His skin transforms into a metal form.

"I'm also bulletproof."

"Cool!" I exclaim.

"Thanks," he replies with a huge grin.

"Well it's almost time for dinner, see you there Lizzy," Kitty tells me.

"See you there Kitty."

Kitty and Peter are so cute together. With him being so tall, big and broad, with dark brown hair, handsome face and blue green eyes and her being all short and petite, with dark brown hair, sweet face and dark brown eyes.

"You all seem to get along really well," says Jean, when it's just the two of us.

"They seem really nice."

"They are, I think you guys are going to be friends."

"I hope so," I reply.

"There are a few more people you need to meet before dinner."

"I'll follow your lead."

We walk into another room.

"Lizzy this is Storm. Storm this is Lizzy."

"Hello Lizzy," Storm says.

"Hello Storm, it's nice to meet you."

She is African with white hair, I wonder if that's because of her powers or hair coloring, brown eyes and with an African accent. I don't know how I feel about her yet, she seems nice, but I don't know if we will get along or not yet. I guess we will just have to wait and see.

"Well I got to go, dinner is almost ready," says Storm.

"It was nice meeting you," I say.

"You too," she replies.

Well at least she is nice; of course everyone seems nice here.

"Now follow me," Jean instructs.

"Yes ma'am."

We go through another room.

"Jean. Hello," says a tall handsome man.

"Logan this is Lizzy. Lizzy this is Logan." Jean explains.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lizzy," Logan says.

"The pleasure is all mine Logan."

"So, What do you do?" he asks.

"I can read minds, talk to people in their minds, and I can control water," I explain.

"Wow. So you read minds like Xavier?"

"Yes. What are your powers?" I ask Logan.

"I can do this." he replies as claws come out of his hand.

"Wow, does that hurt?" I flinch.

"Every time, but I'm use to it. And I can heal faster than any man alive," replies Logan.

"Wow."

He smiles at my response. He's very handsome, tall, has broad shoulders and a defined chest. His dark brown hair is kind of in a weird hair style, but he pulls it off, with light brown eyes that pull you in and a deep manly voice.

At dinner I see a few of the people I met, sit down with me. Like Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Marie and Logan.

After most of the food is off our plates and some of the people start to leave, Logan turns to me.

"So what do you like to study or do as hobbies?" Logan asks me.

"I like reading, playing guitar, writing music and little stories. I really enjoy reading things that I can learn from, I really like watching British movies and shows," I explain to Logan.

We get up and go into the family room to sit and talk.

"What kind of music do you like?" Logan asks.

"Pop, rock, jazz, r/b, and country," I reply.

"You like the good kind of music, not that modern stuff that they call music these days," Logan grumbled.

"Yeah I don't like vulgar music," I say.

"I can't stand most of that stuff," replies Logan with a distasteful face.

"Yeah I don't like it either," I agree with a nod.

We all talk for a couple of hours before bed.

I get changed into pajamas and lay in bed thinking of everything that happened today. Wow, what a day. I can't wait till tomorrow.


	4. Chapter IV

**I don't own X-Men. When I do { } means that they are using their telepathy.**

My World of Minds: 4

Chapter IV

Lizzie's POV

I wake up, get changed and look at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes are bright and my long dirty blonde hair flows down my back. For once in a long time I look happy. For too long I've been afraid that I'll hurt someone with my powers, now I have hope that I'll be able to control them.

Going down the stairs I see everyone going to class or teaching.

"Hello Lizzy," says Hank.

"Hi Hank, how are you?"

"Great, you?" he asks.

"I'm great, thanks," I reply.

"See you later," he says with a smile as he walks away

"You too," I call after him.

As I walk about the mansion, I see a man with sharp spikes in his head.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I reply, with a smile.

It's so nice being in a place where I don't feel different or weird, where I can just be myself.

Then I see Kurt and Logan.

"Hello Fräulein Lizzy," says Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good," I reply.

"Good, well I have a class to teach," he explains.

"See you later."

"See you, Fräulein Lizzy."

Then he teleports away.

"Hi Lizzy," says Logan.

"Hello Logan. How are you?"

"Fine, well I have a history class to teach."

"Okay, see you later."

"See you later kid. Oh, I think Chuck wants to see you," he replies with a smile.

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

I step into Professor Xavier's office.

"Elizabeth, you're the person I wanted to see," he says, looking up as he puts down some papers in different piles.

"You can call me Lizzy, if you want. Logan said you wanted to talk to me," I say.

"I do. Lizzy, how would you feel about starting your training today?" he asks.

"I would like that Professor."

"How about in two hours?"

"Great," I smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're excited," he replies, with a smile.

I smile.

"I've always wanted to control my powers. I know I keep saying that, but I want to learn, and you are giving me a way that I can," I explain to him.

"Well I'll see you in two hours," Professor Xavier tells me as I start walking away.

I walk back upstairs and almost run into Kitty.

"Hi Lizzy, how are you?" she asks with a smile.

"Oh hi Kitty, I'm good, you?" I ask her in response.

"I'm great. Hey do you want to sit with me for lunch?" she asks with a smile.

"Sure, I would love to," I answer.

"Great. See you then," she says as she walks away.

Bobby and Marie come up to me.

"Hi Lizzy," says Marie, in her cute southern accent.

"Hello Marie. Hi Bobby," I reply.

"Hello Lizzy, whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Just waiting till training," I answer.

"Oh I see. Did Professor X tell you that I'll be teaching you how to use your water powers?" Bobby asks.

"No he didn't," I reply, "but I'm happy it's someone I already know."

"I'll see you then," Bobby says.

"See you Bobby."

Then Bobby leaves, but Marie stays.

"Bobby and I were wondering if you would like to hang out with us after training and school. Maybe we could see a movie in the living room?"

"I would like that. What movie?" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet," Marie responds.

"We'll come up with something."

"So I'll see you after training and school?" Marie asks me.

"See you Marie."

She leaves.

I smile. I've only been here one full day and I've already gotten asked to see movies and sit with people. Wow, I hoped I wouldn't feel out of place, but I wasn't expecting this.

Two hours later I'm in the training room with Bobby and Professor Xavier.

"So, Lizzy, I want you to direct the water in that bucket to this target," Bobby says, motioning to the bucket.

"Okay," I reply, taking a deep breath.

"Remember this is your first time, if you get it wrong you can try again," says Professor Xavier, trying to reassure me.

"Alright, Professor," I say, a little unsure of myself.

I take a deep breath and move my hands to the level of the water directing it to the target. I close my eyes and release. Then I open my eyes and see that instead of hitting the target, I nearly hit Bobby. He freezes the water and it falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I am not really good at controlling them yet," I say, feeling really bad.

"It's alright. See, no harm done. You want to try it again?" he asks.

"Are you sure?"

"I think you can do it. The key is do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know," I reply, still unsure.

"Then maybe you should find out," he replies, trying to encourage me.

I take another deep breath and direct the water at the target. This time I keep my eyes open and I try to stay focused, then I release but I hit the wall instead.

"It's alright, just keep trying," says Bobby.

"It's not working," I complain.

"Just relax and try to hit it," Bobby instructs kindly.

I try again two or three times. By the third time I hit a part of the target.

"See that's better," says Bobby, with a smile.

"I hit it, sort of."

"Try it again Lizzy," says Professor Xavier.

"Of course, Professor Xavier."

"You can call me Professor X or Xavier, which ever you prefer."

"I think I'll use Professor Xavier for now."

I try again. This time I hit more of the target.

"Better," says Bobby.

Then I try again and hit the target perfectly.

"I hit it!" I say, in disbelief.

"I knew you could," says Bobby, with a smile and a high five.

"Okay. Are you ready for your next lesson?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Sure," I reply with more confidence.

"Thank you Bobby, can you call in Jean."

"Of course, Professor X."

Then he leaves and Jean comes in.

"Hi Lizzy, how are you today?" she asks.

"Good," I reply.

"Now Lizzy, we are going to help you develop your telepathic abilities," says Professor Xavier.

I shake my head in agreement.

"What I want you to do is, focus on Me," he says.

I close my eyes and place two fingers from both hands on my temple. Then I start to hear what he is thinking.

"Good. That's it," he says.

I smile.

"What am I thinking?"

"That you know that I'm afraid but you want me to not be afraid because I'm more powerful then I think, and... Ouch!" I exclaim.

"What is happening Lizzy?" Professor Xavier asks in concern.

"Too many thoughts... Sounds and faces," I explain, in pain.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, listen to me, listen to my voice, focus on me alone," Professor Xavier directs.

"I can't ... there are too many. It hurts...," I complain is frustration.

{"I know it does, but listen to me, focus, listen to my voice. Imagine it's a light in the dark, follow it."}

I try hard to focus and then I follow Professor Xavier's voice to his thoughts.

{"That's it, that's my girl, my thoughts alone."}

Then I hear his thoughts, and his alone.

"I think that is enough for now Lizzy," he says.

I open my eyes.

"I did it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes you did it," he replies with a smile.

"I can't believe it, I actually did it."

"Now don't be too surprised, you had a good teacher," says Jean.

"Jean, you are going to make me blush. How about later today we work on it again?" asks Professor Xavier.

"I would like that."

"Then later it is. You must be very tired and hungry, why don't you go get yourself some lunch."

"That sounds wonderful."

Then I leave and go into the dining room. Kitty is waiting for me.

"Hey," she says, with a wave.

"Hi," I reply.

"Where have you been?"

"Training with the Professor and Bobby."

"Oh."

We both get lunch and sit down together.

"So how was training?" she asks.

"Good. I need to practice, but all in all I think it went pretty good."

We talk about interests, hobbies and books.

Charles wheels over to us.

"Hello Kitty. Hello Lizzy."

"Hello Professor X," replies Kitty.

"Hi Professor Xavier," I say as I turn to him.

"I was wondering if you would like to train again?" Professor Xavier asks me.

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yes if you would like?"

"Sure," I reply.

Then I turn to Kitty.

"It was fun having lunch."

"We should do it again sometime," she suggests.

"Yes we should," I say as I hug her.

"See you later," she calls after me.

Then Professor Xavier and I go into the training room. Bobby and Jean are there.

"So Lizzy, Bobby and I are going to help you with your water abilities. Then Jean and I are going to help with your telepathic abilities."

"Okay."

"Jean, could you please wait in the other room?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Alright," she says and then leaves.

Jean leaves and Xavier moves to the side.

"This time I want you to hit both of these targets," says Bobby.

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and shoot water at the first target.

"Good, take your time with the second, that one can be a bit tricky," Bobby says, trying to encourage me.

Then I slowly direct the water at the second target. I miss some of it but hit a part of the target.

"It's your first time doing both. Please take your time and do it again," Professor Xavier says.

I breathe and focus on the second target. Then I release the water, but hit the wall.

"The second is always harder when you are first starting. Want to try again?" asks Bobby.

"Okay."

I try again, about two more times. I seem to only want to hit the wall.

I'm getting really annoyed with myself.

"I can't do it," I say, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Lizzy, I know you can. You've done it before, I know you can do it again," says Bobby, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I try again and this time I hit the target perfectly.

"I did it."

"Yes you did. See it's not that hard," Bobby says.

Then Bobby gets me a water bottle.

"Here, you need to stay hydrated. If you get dehydrated your powers won't work as well."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Why don't you rest a little bit?" Bobby suggests. Then he gets a chair for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"When you feel a little bit more rested. We can start training your telepathic abilities," says Professor Xavier.

We talk about ten minutes. I'm feeling rested.

"Are you ready?" Professor Xavier asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Bobby, go get Jean," Professor Xavier says.

"Of course. See you later Lizzy, Marie says you are watching a movie with us."

"Yes I am."

"See you there," he says with a smile.

He leaves and Jean comes back into the room.

"We want to train your telepathic abilities and then we want to help you develop it. Jean, I want you to help her this time."

"Are you sure you want me to do it Charles?" she asks a little bit unsure.

"I'm sure Jean."

Jean turns to me and says, "Okay let's sit down."

We sit down across from each other.

"Now I want you to relax Lizzy. Focus on my thoughts alone," Jean instructs.

"But what if it gets out of control, like last time?" I ask with worry.

"Then I'll help you through it. Trust me."

"Alright, if you're sure," I say.

I place my fingers on my temples. And start to hear Jean's thoughts.

She is thinking; 'I wish Scott would just ask me to marry him. Hopefully Hank and Logan aren't fighting again, and what should I wear for My date with Scott? Should I wear the red dress or the black dress?'

"So what I'm I thinking?" Jean asks.

"You're thinking that you hope that Logan and Hank are not fighting and you're wondering what dress you should wear for a date with Scott. I think you should go with the black one."

"Good, and?"

"You wonder how long it will be till you all go up against the Brotherhood again. Who is the brotherhood? Ouch..." I exclaim.

"Don't worry about that right now," Jean tells me. "Focus."

"But I can hear other voices... Please make it stop."

"I know, Lizzy, it hurts, but think of it this way. Take the pain and let it make you stronger. Let their pain become your strength, own it, make it your own," Jean explains.

"But what if I can't?"

"I know you can."

I feel the pain, try to embrace it, and let it make me stronger. I don't know how I do it, but I do.

"You did it," says Jean, with a smile.

"I did. Professor Xavier, I did it."

"I know Lizzy. Now, I know that maybe with all the excitement yesterday, maybe you forgot to call your parents."

"Oh my gosh, I did forget, thank you for reminding me."

"Go call them. I'll see you at dinner," Professor Xavier says.

"Bye."

I run out of the room and run right into Logan.

"Sorry didn't see where I was going," I apologize.

"It's okay. Did I hurt you? I mean you hit into me pretty hard," he asks, sounding a bit concern.

"No, maybe a little shaken, but nothing serious," I reply.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I walk but then get a little dizzy.

"Maybe you should sit down a minute," he suggests, sounding very concerned.

"Maybe, but I need to call my parents and tell them that I got here safely. I forgot yesterday."

"I'll tell you what, I'll get you a chair and a phone that way you can do both."

"I don't want you to go to too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, just stand there, don't move. I'll be right back."

He walks away.

"Hey Logan!"

"What?"

"Thanks!"

"Don't worry about it."

I smile.

He comes back in a few minutes.

"Here is a chair and a phone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well I'll leave you alone to talk to your family."

"Thanks again Logan."

"No problem Lizzy," he replies, with a smile.

I call my house. My mom answers the phone.

"Mom is that you?"

"Oh baby is that you? I was so worried. Why didn't you call?"

"Sorry mom, I forgot yesterday. I wanted to tell you that I made it here safe."

"Good. So what's it like there?"

"Great, I like it already. Everyone is really nice, and there are kids like me. I even had someone ask me to sit with them for lunch."

"Who?"

"Kitty, she is great," I reply. "Everyone has really been nice. Marie and Bobby asked me to watch a movie with them later."

"Really? That's nice."

"And I met a woman named Storm with white hair. Kitty and Peter seem nice. Then there is Hank and Kurt. Hank has blue fur and Kurt has three fingers, a tail and is blue."

"They're blue?"

"Yes, Hank looks like a blue version of beast from The Beauty and the Beast."

"Really? That's cool."

"I know."

"You sound like you like it a lot."

"I do. You should see it. I've never felt so at home before."

"Even here?"

"Home is home. It's just, I feel like I belong here. That I didn't know what it felt like to live like this before and now I am."

"I'm happy that you like it there. Anyone else you met there?"

"Yeah, this man named Logan. He seems nice even though he is kind of ruff around the edges."

"What makes you say that?"

"He can get annoyed with some of the guys pretty easily. But when I ran into him, he made sure that I was okay and when I was a little dizzy he got me a chair and the phone so I could call you."

"He doesn't sound too bad."

"He's not. Actually he seems nice."

"I would love to hear more but I have dinner to make. So love you, goodbye."

"Love you mom and tell everyone I said hi."

"I will."

Then I get off the phone. I don't feel dizzy anymore, well maybe only a little.

I put the chair back and the phone back. Go into the kitchen for a glass of juice. Bobby and Marie come in.

"Hey we're done with class if you want to watch the movie?" says Bobby.

"Okay. Let me just finish this," I motion to my drink.

I finish my drink and then follow Marie and Bobby into the living room. They are holding hands.

Marie sits down, where all the movies are.

"Hey Bobby why don't we watch Frozen?" says Marie, jokingly.

"Very funny," he replies with a distasteful face.

"I know, that's why I said it," she replies with a laugh.

"I know, lets watch Star Wars Episode IV?"

"Sure why not," replies Marie.

"I love that movie," I reply.

"Me too," says Bobby.

Then Kitty and Peter come in.

"What are you for to watching?" asks Peter, in his Russian accent.

"The star of wars," replies Bobby, jokingly.

Marie punches him in the arm.

"Star Wars IV," she says.

"Is it acceptable if we watch it too?" asks Peter in his awesome Russian accent.

"Sure, fine by me. What about you guys?" asks Bobby.

"That sounds great," we both reply, at the same time.

We both laugh.

"Jinks," says Marie.

We watch the movie, have popcorn and soda. So it's like going to a movie theater without going to a movie theater.

The movie stops at seven o'clock, almost everyone has already eaten.

Kitty, Peter, Marie, Bobby and I go in the kitchen to eat dinner. Warren Worthington is there.

"Hi guys, mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," we all answer.

He sits down, eats and starts talking.

"Warren Worthington III," he says, holding out his hand.

"Lizzy Woodley," I reply, shaking his hand. Feeling a little nervous.

"So how long have you had your powers?" he asks, after finishing his dinner.

"Since I was twelve."

"And may I ask what your powers are?"

"Telepathy and water control."

"Cool. I've never met someone with that combination before."

"Thanks. What are your powers?"

"Flight with these bad boys," he replies, while taking off his trench coat and shirt.

He has wings on his back.

"Wow." I say in disbelief. "I don't mean to be rude but could you put your shirt back on," I add, trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Okay. So where are you from?"

He puts his trench coat and shirt back on.

"I'm from Virginia. Northern Virginia."

"Nice."

"It's really beautiful in the fall."

"I've been to Sky Line Drive, there are so many pretty leaves in the fall."

"Yeah."

We all leave the dining room and go into the family room.

"So what were you guys doing before dinner?" asks Warren.

"Watching Star Wars," replies Bobby.

"Darn, I wish I could have seen it with you guys. But I had training."

"Well next time if you're free you can watch a movie with us," says Peter.

"Thanks, it's been great talking to you all but I need to head to bed. I have an early day tomorrow," Warren says with a yawn.

"Okay. Good night," we all reply.

"Don't stay up too long guys," Warren reminds us all.

"Yes dad," jokes Bobby.

"Good night guys," replies Warren, rolling his eyes.

"I should be heading to bed as well," I say, yawning.

"Good night, see you tomorrow," says Marie.

"See you tomorrow Marie."

"Good night Lizzy," says Bobby, Kitty and Peter.

"Good night everyone."

I go to my room, get dressed and write in my diary.

'Today I started training with Jean, Professor Xavier and Bobby. It went really well. Jean got me to control my telepathic powers. Bobby taught me how to hit targets with my water control.

And Bobby, Marie, Kitty, Peter and I watched Star Wars: episode IV. We had popcorn and soda. I had lots of fun.

They are so nice and we get along great.'

I close my diary and smile. Today was a good day and we will see what tomorrow brings.


	5. Chapter V

**I don't own X-Men, if I did Lizzy would be in the movies.**

My World of Minds: 5

Chapter V

Lizzy's POV

I am sitting at a table with Kitty and Peter.

For breakfast we are having bacon, eggs and french toast. The bacon is the perfect crispness, the eggs are fluffy, and the french toast has just the right amount of syrup on them.

There is nothing like starting a day with a meal that makes you smile brightly.

We talk about training and popular movies. Then we all get up from the table, to go to class or in my case go to the library, for a book.

I walk into the hall and the door opens up, I see two figures. Inside, I see one man with reddish brown hair that is spiked up with a headband. He has a handsome face, a big smile, and are those red eyes with brown edges? I ask myself. He's wearing a brown leather trench coat, a red shirt with silver on it, black pants and gloves.

The other is a petite young woman with short black hair, big pink sunglasses, a blank shirt, with a yellow jacket, and blue shorts.

Jean and Professor Xavier are there to greet them.

They all walk over to me.

"Hello, Chere, my name is Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit," says the man, he has a kinda weird, kinda cool accent. He kisses my hand and gives me a wink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. LeBeau," I reply, trying not to blush.

"Please call me Gambit, Chere."

"Hi my name is Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee," says the young woman.

"Hello my name is Lizzy," I reply, shaking her hand.

"So where are you from Chere?" asks Gambit.

"I'm from Virginia. Northern Virginia."

"I thought you looked like a southern beauty and it turns out I was right," he replies, with a wink and a smirk.

"Thank you."

"No problem Chere, a pretty girl like you, needs to hear how beautiful she is, as often as a man is wise enough to say it," he says, with a big smile and raise of his eyebrow.

"Don't mind him he is just a big fart," says Jubilee.

I chuckle.

"Hey that wasn't nice Jubilee," he says, with a fake pout.

"I could have called you much worse. It was great meeting you Lizzy, but I need to go take a four hour nap in my room, that I haven't been in for a month."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you."

We shake hands.

Gambit stays and talks to Jean, Professor Xavier and I for a little while. He flirts with Jean and I from time to time.

"Well it was nice meeting you Chere. I hope I shall see your beautiful face again soon," Gambit says, kissing my hand and of course winking at me.

He walks away and I turn to Jean.

"What is it with the Chere thing?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Don't ask me. I guess it's a French New Orleans thing," she replies, chuckling.

"So he's from New Orleans?"

"Yes at some point he'll tell you all about it. But I'm going to let him tell you," replies Professor Xavier.

"Why? Do you not like talking about it?"

"It's not that, it's just he talks about it so much that I don't want to repeat anything he will tell you."

"Oh, I see."

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" he asks.

"Yes. Eggs, bacon and french toast are some of my favorite breakfast foods."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now if you are not already occupied, how about we start your training for today?"

Professor Xavier and I walk into the training room. Bobby is already there.

"I was thinking maybe we should try some of the things that you already know. With one new technique," says Bobby.

"Alright," I reply.

"Let's begin," says Professor Xavier.

I hit the one target with little trouble. However, I miss the second one about five times before I finally hit it.

I groan. Why is this so hard?

"Hey, it's okay," says Bobby, when he hears my groan.

"How is it okay if every time I try to hit the target I miss? What if it was a guy trying to kill me. I would be dead."

"Hey, hey, it's okay and you didn't miss it every time. The last time you hit it. There's no reason to be so negative."

"Lizzy please don't get frustrated, you are still learning," says Professor Xavier, trying to encourage me.

"But I don't know how to keep my mind focused," I reply with a loud sigh.

"That's perfectly normal. You'll learn to."

I sigh and nod my head.

"Please Lizzy, try a few more times," says Bobby.

"Okay."

Twice I hit the wall, once I barely missed it and the last time I hit it straight on.

"That's good, see, you are getting better at it. You look tired, why don't you go get a drink and something to eat. Later, we can try again. Is that alright with you?" asks Professor Xavier.

"Okay, thanks."

Bobby and I walk into the dining room. We see Marie and Warren sitting together.

"Bobby, Lizzy, over here!" cries Marie.

So we walk over to the table. Bobby sites across from Marie and I sit across from Warren.

"So Rogue how are you today?" Warren asks Marie.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great, thanks."

"Why did he call you Rogue? Is that a nickname?" I ask confused.

"It's my code name. We all have one, all but Jean. Hank's is Beast, Kurt's is Nightcrawler, Bobby's is Iceman, Logan's is Wolverine, mine is Rogue, and Scott's is Cyclops."

"I'm Angel," says Warren.

"What's Storm's?"

"Storm," Warren replies.

"If that's her code name what's her name?"

"Ororo Munro," Marie replies.

"I see. I wonder what my code name will be?" I reply.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," replies Marie.

"So Lizzy, how was training?" asks Warren.

"Okay, I guess," I reply, with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" he asks, with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm having problems focusing with my water powers."

"Oh I see. I'm sure you and Charles will think of something."

"Thanks. I hope so."

"Hey I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me next month. I mean if you want," he asks, sounding unsure.

"You want to go with me?" I ask, not believing my ears.

"Yeah, if you want, you don't have to if you don't want to... Do you want to?"

"Yes I would like to."

"Great. I'll get you at seven?"

"Sounds great," I reply, with a blush.

We look back down at our food and finish it. Though we steal glances at each other from time to time.

Professor Xavier wheels over with Scott beside him.

"Hello Warren. How are you today?" he asks Warren.

"I'm great."

"Glad to hear it. Lizzy, may I talk to you for a minute in my office," says Professor Xavier.

"Of course Professor," I say to him and then I turn to Warren. "I'll see you later Warren."

"I'll see you Lizzy. Don't forget the dance," says Warren, as I walk closer to the Professor and Scott.

"I won't forget."

Scott, Professor Xavier and I walk into the professor's office together. He wheels over closer to me.

"Now I know that you have been having problems, focusing with your water powers. I was thinking that maybe Scott could help you with that. His powers take a certain amount of focus and control and I think that he would be able to help you focus better. That's if you don't mind him helping you?" says Professor Xavier.

"I would like that very much," I reply, "but Scott are you sure you want to help me? I don't want to be too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. In fact I'd love too," Scott assures me, with a friendly smile.

"Will Bobby still teach me too?"

"Yes, I'll have Scott and Bobby both helping you, if you want," says Professor Xavier.

"Okay then. Professor Xavier, I would love if Mr. Summers could help me with my powers."

"Good. The matter is settled, we'll start tomorrow at eleven," replies Professor Xavier.

"Great."

"If you no longer need me Professor, I'm going to find Jean and have some lunch with her," says Scott.

"Of course Scott. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks Professor."

Scott leaves the room, leaving Professor Xavier and I.

"Professor?" I ask, timidly.

"Yes Lizzy?"

"Thank you."

"For what, my dear?" he asks confused.

"Everything," I reply. "You have already made me feel like this place is home, even though I have only been here for three days. You have, helped me to control my powers, to not give up and to do my best. And again that's only in three days."

"Well you're welcome. You are a good student, you want to learn and to get better. That's all that a teacher wants from his students."

"Thank you Professor Xavier," I reply.

"No, thank you," he replies, with an almost fatherly look.

I kneel down to him and hug him.

It takes a moment before he puts his arms around me.

We pull away, he smiles and chuckles.

"Now go and relax or have fun before your training with Jean," he says.

"Okay Professor."

I walk into the library and grab a volume of Shakespeare's Sonnets. Sit in the comfy sofa with a reading lamp. I open to sonnet 116, my favorite.

'Let me no to the marriage of true minds Admit impediments.

Love is not love Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove: O no; it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests, and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Times's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to edge of doom. If this be error, and upon me prov'd, I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.

And I think of my conversion with the Professor and I can't help but smile, because I have found a place to call home.


	6. Chapter VI

My World of Minds: 6

Chapter VI

Lizzy's POV

It's been a month since I've come to the mansion. I have been improving my powers steadily, with help from Professor Xavier, Scott, Bobby and Jean.

I watch as Storm walks through the front door.

"Hello Storm. Where have you been for the last week?" I ask her.

"Oh hello Lizzy. I've been in Wakanda, with my husband."

"You're married?" I ask surprised. "Why have I never seen you wear a wedding ring? And where is Wakanda?"

"Our marriage is complicated," Storm says with a sigh. "We have been divorced, remarried, separated and back together. And Wakanda is in Africa. My husband is the king of Wakanda."

"Wow. Does that mean, that you are the queen?" I ask.

"Yeah, so that's why I didn't tell you I was married before," Storm explains.

"I can understand why."

"So anyway, enough about me, how have you been lately, how is training going?" Storm asks.

"Good, I'm getting a lot better with hitting the targets and focusing."

"Glad to hear it. How are the telepathy lessons going?"

"Very good, I'm now able to read someone's mind longer then I could before. It still hurts from time to time."

"Charles and Jean will help you through it, I know. It's been great talking to you, but I have to unpack. So I'll see you later," Storm says.

"Okay, see you later Storm."

"I'll see you around Lizzy."

She goes up stairs and out of my sight. Then Logan walks by.

"Hi Logan, how are you?"

"Hey Lizzy, I'm fine, I guess," he says, with a sigh.

"Is anything the matter, Logan?"

"I said I was fine," he snaps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I reply, timidly.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. If you don't want to tell me, you could still tell Professor Xavier. He always seems to understand when I'm upset."

"Thanks Lizzy."

"No problem. I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Again thank you. Now I think I'm going to talk to Chuck," he answers.

He walks towards the Professor's office. I smile and hope that it will do him some good.

Logan's POV

I walk into the Charles's office.

"Hello Logan, how are you?" Charles asks.

"Hello Charles. That's actually what I'm here about."

"Please sit down and tell me what the problem is."

I sit down at the chair across from Charles.

"I've been having these nightmares," I start.

"What happens in these dreams?" asks Charles, trying to encourage me to go on.

"There was this woman... I could tell that I loved her. I felt happy, hope, and love. Then she died, I felt despair. And there was a child... My child...," I explain.

"Have you had this dream before?" asks Charles.

"Yes, I've had it once before, that time it was much worse. And before you ask, no I don't remember why, it just was."

"Logan, as I've told you about your dreams before. Some of them are memories, and some of them are just dreams," says Charles.

"I know. It just felt so real," I reply, with a sigh.

"Don't worry Logan you'll get through this. I will help you," Charles replies, trying to assure me.

"You always do," I reply, with a faint smile.

"May I?" he motions to my mind.

"Of course."

Charles places his hand on my temples and looks into my mind.

Charles's POV

I'm looking into Logan's mind. It's always fussy in here.

I focus and start to see a woman. She is petite with black hair, brown eyes. She is Asian and very beautiful. Logan puts his arms around her, from behind, and kisses her cheek.

"Kon'nichiwa utsukushī," says Logan in Japanese.

So I go back and translate.

"Hello beautiful," he says.

"Hello Logan," she replies.

"How are my wife and baby today?" he asks, with a smile and rubbing her stomach.

"Good."

"That's good. Itsu, I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

Then I skip to another vision.

The same woman is lying in a bed, pale and lifeless. A bullet was in her head and another was in her stomach. Logan cries and holds a child, a boy, in his arms. The boy was just as lifeless as his mother.

I take my fingers off his temple.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry, you poor man. Losing someone you love is a hard thing that no one wants to go through," I explain to Logan.

"So it's not just a dream, it actually happened?" he asks.

"Yes, it appears that you were married to a woman named Itsu, whom you loved very much. You two were going to have a baby boy. But she and the baby died, she was shot in the head and stomach," I reply.

"When and where was this?" he asks.

"I couldn't find out the time. But I know that it was in Japan, near Nagasaki."

Logan's POV

I was married and was going to have a baby.

"So I had a wife and was going to have a baby... But I lost them. No wonder I'm so messed up," I reply to Charles.

"I'm sorry Logan. But there are no more answers that I can give you, you must go and find them yourself," answers Charles.

Then Scott comes in.

"Hey Charles I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone," Scott asks Charles.

"I can see I'm not wanted," I say.

"Logan, don't be like that, Scott just wants to talk to me in private," says Charles, trying to keep the peace between us.

"I also really don't want Logan to know what I'm going to talk to you about," answers Scott, with a smug face.

"See, I told you," I reply.

"Now if you don't mind, Bigfoot, I'd like to talk to Charles, alone," Scott replies, sounding a little frustrated.

"Fine bub," I mutter as I get up.

I leave the room, leaving Scott and Charles to talk. I wonder what Scott wanted to talk to Charles so bad about? It must really be important or at least important enough to him.

As I walk I come across Rogue.

"Hi Logan," she says, with a bright smile.

"Hi Rogue. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good, you?" she asks in reply.

"Better now," I reply.

"What was the matter?" she asks concerned.

"Nothing, now I'm fine," I say, trying to reassure her.

"Okay, but I don't believe you, not when you say it like that."

"Rogue, I'm fine," I say.

"Anyway, are you going to the dance this Saturday?" she asks.

"You mean the spring dance?" I ask.

"Yes, that dance," she replies, with a chuckle.

"I was planning to. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Bobby and I are going," she replies.

"I'll see you there then. Oh and tell that boyfriend of yours that I said hi. And if he breaks your heart, he dies," I say.

"Logan!" she cries in dismay.

"What?" I reply, with a grin.

"You are not killing my boyfriend," she replies, giving me a quick glare.

"If he doesn't give me reason to, he will live, I promise," I say, chuckling.

"He won't," she says trying to reassure me.

"We'll see."

She shakes her head and walks away.

"Rogue, I was only kidding," I call after her.

"Logan I have to get to class," she answers.

"I know you're annoyed with me. And for that I'm sorry. I'm not sorry about what I said, because I meant it, but I'm sorry that I made you upset, okay?" I ask, trying to get her to not be mad at me.

"I forgive you. But I still have to go to class. So I'll see you later, Logan."

"I'll see you around Rogue."

Scott's POV

I wait till Logan leaves and shut the door.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me, Scott?" asks Charles.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out an engagement ring for Jean?" I ask.

"What?" he asks with a surprised smile.

"I've been thinking about this for months, I think that Jean and I should get married," I reply, with a huge smile.

"I am so happy for you Scott. So you need to get a ring?"

"Yes. And I was hoping that you could help me."

"Of course," he replies.

"Are you free after classes?" I ask him.

"Yes I am. Do you have one in mind?" he asks.

"Sort of. I'm not good at explaining it so I will just show you."

"Great I will see you after school." he replies.

"See you then Charles."

Hours later Charles and I go to an old antique shop. We look at different rings.

"What about this one?" asks Charles, pointing to a ring with a small diamond in it.

"No I don't think that would work for her. I want something really special that just screams her," I reply.

Then I see it, the perfect ring for Jean. It is silver with a green gem in the middle with little white diamonds around it, it looks like a flower.

"Charles, I found it, look," I say to Charles, pointing at the ring.

"Oh Scott it's perfect. Jean will love it," he replies, as he looks at the ring.

I buy the ring. We get back into the car to drive back to the mansion.

"So have you thought of when you will ask her?" Charles asks.

"Yes, was thinking at the dance," I reply, with a grin.

Charles just smiles and stares at me, with a far off look.

"What's the matter Charles?" I ask with concern.

"Nothing, nothing's the matter. I was just thinking of when you were young and I asked you to join my school," he replies, with a faint smile.

"Yeah, those where the good old days," I reply, with a chuckle.

"I still remember like it was yesterday. It was just a few of us then."

"Yeah, I remember. It's amazing to see how far we've all come," I reply.

"It is. It is, Scott. It makes me feel happy, sad, joy and hope," he replies.

"I think it does that to everyone who thinks back to the life they've had. You've had a good long one, and hopefully it will be longer and better," I reply, understanding what he meant.

Lizzy's POV

Marie, Jubilee and I are in my room, trying to figure out what I'm going to wear for the dance.

"What about this one?" I ask them, I'm wearing a black dress that has a high round neckline, and goes to the knee.

"No I think you should go with something a little more colorful. Like pastel or bright colors," Marie answers, handing me a white dress, with a v neckline and beautiful pastel flowers all over it.

I try it on. I've never worn it before, I look at myself in the mirror. The dress is so beautiful and modest.

"Oh Lizzy you look amazing," says Marie.

"Thank you. Do you think Warren will like it?" I ask, unsure.

"If he doesn't think you are the prettiest woman he has ever seen then you should just break up with him on the spot," she replies.

"We are not dating, Marie," I reply.

"But he does like you," Jubilee adds.

"He did ask you to go to the dance with him. That means he likes you," Marie replies, with a smile.

"I know, but he hasn't asked me on a date or asked to be my boyfriend or anything," I try to reason with them.

"You know, most guys just ask you on a date or to a dance, to tell that they're interested in you," Marie says back.

"Yeah, and he stares at you all in awe," Jubilee says with a grin.

"Okay, okay he likes me but we are not dating yet," I reply.

"I think you two look cute together. He is a really nice guy," Marie says.

"I know he is. Otherwise I would've said no to being his date."

They smile and laugh at me.

"What?" I ask, trying to understand what they are laughing about.

"You just told us you guys weren't dating and then you say that you are his date for Saturday night," Jubilee replies, between chuckles.

I laugh and shake my head. There is no point in telling them that we are not dating. They must know that I like him.


	7. Chapter VII

My World of Minds: 7

Chapter VII

Warren's POV

It's the night of the Spring Dance. Right now I'm trying on a black vest, white shirt and black pants. I look in the mirror. Not bad, but I think I should try on my black suit. So I put on my black dress pants, white dress shirt, red tie and black dress jacket. I look again in my, full length, mirror. That's better. I wonder what Lizzy is going to wear?

I hear a knock on my door.

"Hello Warren. I was wondering if I could ask your advice?" asks Bobby, as I open the door.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" I ask.

"Does this tie go with this suit?" he asks, holding up a green tie to his black suit.

"Yeah that works," I reply, with a chuckle.

"Laugh all you want but you want to look as good for Lizzy, as much as I want to look good for Rogue," he replies, as he goes up to my mirror and fixes his tie and hair.

I shake my head.

"It's a dance Bobby. Breathe and enjoy yourself," I reply to him.

"I know. I just want everything to go perfect," he replies, with a sigh.

"Then take my advice and try to live in the moment, don't force things, everything happens in its own time," I reply, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You know some times I hate it when you are so wise," he replies, with a joking smile.

"Don't worry one day you will do the same thing to someone else."

He heads to the door and turns around.

"Thanks Warren."

"You're welcome Bobby."

Rogue's POV

Lizzy, Jubilee and I are in my room getting ready. Lizzy is wearing a beautiful v neck white dress with petal flowers all over it. Jubilee is wearing a bright pink dress. And I'm wearing a yellow dress with green and yellow print.

"Are you sure I look okay? I mean I don't usually wear a dress," I ask them, looking at myself in the, full length, mirror.

"You look wonderful," Lizzy replies.

"Yeah Rogue, Bobby is going to die when he sees you in that dress," Jubilee adds.

"How do I look, okay?" Lizzy asks.

"You look amazing. That dress is so beautiful, how did you get it?" I ask.

"It was my mothers'. She wore it at her first spring formal," Lizzy replies, smiling.

"It's beautiful your mother has good taste," Jubilee says, nearly jumping up and down on the bed.

"You've never told me about your mom," Lizzy says to me.

"My birth mother Priscilla I don't know a lot about. And my foster mother is Mystique," I reply, with a sigh.

"You mean Mystique of the Brotherhood that I have heard so much about?" Lizzy asks.

"Yes that would be the one. I don't really want to talk about it," I reply.

"Awkward," Jubilee says.

"Okay," said Lizzy as she looks around the room. She then picks up a pair of pink shoes. "Do you think this pair of shoes goes with my dress?"

I laugh. "Yes, they look great. Hey you should go back to your room, Bobby will be here soon. And you forgot your purse in your room," I say, noticing the time.

"Okay, see you guys and Bobby at the dance," Lizzy says, as she walks out the door.

I finish doing my makeup and hear a knock on the door.

"I'll be right there!" I cry.

"Okay!" Bobby yells back.

I smile and take one last look in the mirror.

"So are you ready...," Bobby asks, as I open the door, then he trails off.

"What Bobby?" I ask with concern.

"You look beautiful, Rogue," he replies, with a smile.

"Really? You think so?" I ask in disbelief.

"Really, Rogue you look amazing," he replies, with a huge smile.

"Thank you. You look sharp yourself," I say, with a blush.

"Thanks, so, shall we go, my lady?" he asks, holding out his arm to mine.

"We shall, you goof," I laugh as I take Bobby's arm.

Lizzy's POV

I go to my room to get my purse and sit patiently till Warren arrives. I hear a knock at the door; I quickly look at myself in the mirror, head towards the door, taking a deep breath and open the door.

"Wow you look great," says Warren, with a smile.

"Thank you. You look amazing," I reply, with a blush and smile.

"I got you these," he says holding out a dozen yellow roses.

"Oh, thank you. They are beautiful," I say accepting them, and then I smell them. "And they smell incredible."

"I'm glad you like them," he says smiling. "Now, if you're ready my lady," he says holding out his arm for me to take.

"Thank you sir," I say, with a smile.

We walk down the hall, down the stairs till we get to the ballroom.

The ballroom is beautiful with hardwood floors, white walls with marble pillars, a crystal chandelier and a grand piano. There are tables that are covered in white tablecloths and trays of food on them.

Warren and I sit at chairs on the side of the room.

Bobby and Marie come in and head over to us.

"Hey is it okay if we sit with you guys?" asks Bobby.

"Sure," answers Warren, mentioning next to us.

"Thanks," says Marie.

We talk a little bit, before Professor Xavier, Scott and Jean come over. Jean comes and hugs Bobby, Warren and I.

"Hi Rogue," she says to Marie, with a wave.

"Hello Jean," she relies, with a smile.

Then Jean turns to me and holds both of my hands.

"Lizzy you look amazing! Where did you get that dress?" she asks, in wonder.

"It was my mom's," I reply, with a swish of my dress. "You look wonderful, Jean," I say. Jean is wearing a green dress with a round neckline and that goes to her knees.

"Thank you. You look wonderful too, Rogue," she says to Marie.

"Thank you Jean," Marie says.

"You all look wonderful," says Professor Xavier.

"Thank you Professor," we all reply.

The music starts and Warren turns to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, holding out his hand.

"You may," I reply, taking his warm hand.

He leads me to the dance floor.

"I'll warn you, I'm not really good at this," I say timidly.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," he whispers in my ear.

I place my hands on his shoulder and in his hand. He places his hand on my upper back. We waits a minute to get the beat. He starts to swing me and I follow him, even though I don't know what I was doing. "I'm going to spin you," he says, and then he spins me over and over, in and out.

The song is almost over when he dips me and brings me back to my full height.

"That was wonderful," I say, out of breath.

"You were amazing," he replies.

"Me? You're the one who did all the work, I just followed you," I say.

"But you allowed me to lead you. You don't know how hard that is to find in a partner," he says with a wink.

Jean's POV

Scott looks so handsome in his dark gray suit and his hair gelled back.

"What are you staring at?" he asks, with concern.

"I was just thinking about how handsome you look," I reply, looking down and playing shy.

"Really? What were you really thinking about?" he asks, in disbelief.

"No, I actually was just thinking that you look very handsome," I say, trying to reassure him.

"Thank you," he says, before kissing me.

Then he kneels down on one knee. He takes a deep breath.

"Scott?" I ask.

"Jean Grey, I love you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks, holding out the most beautiful ring ever.

"Yes!" I reply, with tears of joy in my eyes.

He kisses me passionately. And then places the ring on my finger. It has a green gem in the middle and little white diamonds around it, it kind of looks like a flower.

Bobby, Rogue, Warren, Lizzy and Charles come up to us.

"Congratulation!" they all say.

"Thank you," I reply, hugging everyone.

"Hopefully I didn't hurt you," says Rogue, in her cute southern accent.

"No Rogue, I'm fine," I reply.

"Good because I don't want to put the bride-to-be in a coma," she says, with a sigh.

"I'm so glad for you both," says Charles with a hug.

"Thank you Charles," Scott and I reply.

That's when I see Logan walking out of the room. I sigh, poor Logan, he never accepted that I choose Scott over him.

Logan's POV

I watch in pain, as Scott asks and is accepted by Jean. I always knew deep down inside that Jean would, and always will, pick Scott. I want her to be happy, but I was hoping that I would be able to make her happy, I was wrong.

I go to my room and after a few hours of just lying there in bed, I fall into a restless sleep.

Six hours later I wake up. I pack up my things; today I have a plan ticket to Japan. So I pack, grab a bagel and say goodbye to Charles.

"I wish you the best of luck, Logan," Charles says, shaking my hand.

"Thanks Charles, you too," I say shaking his hand in return.

So I walk out of Charles's office and head towards the door. Then I hear footsteps behind me.

"Logan?" I hear Rogue say.

"Hi Rogue," I say as I turn towards her.

"Are you leaving?" she asks, timidly.

"Yeah, Rogue," I reply.

"Take care of yourself Logan," she says as she hugs me.

"You take care of yourself too Rogue," I reply, hugging back.

"How long are you going to be gone?" she asks, with concern.

"I don't know Rogue. But I promise that I'll be back, okay?" I ask her.

"Okay," she replies, with a faint smile.

"I've got to go," I say, looking down at my watch on my phone.

"Okay, bye Logan," she waves, as I walk out the door.

I hop on my bike and ride towards the airport, not knowing where my adventure will take me, hoping that it will take me one step closer to knowing more about myself.


	8. Chapter VIII

**I don't own X-Men. Just Lizzy.**

My World of Minds: 8

Chapter VIII

Logan's POV

I get off the plane, in Haneda Airport, in Tokyo, Japan. I look around; there are tons of shops, places to eat and chairs with people waiting for their planes.

Everyone is going fast, I've always heard that life in Tokyo never slows down, it's true.

I go to the car rental. I don't know why but as soon as the man talks to me in Japanese I answer him in Japanese and I understand everything he says. Charles did say that my wife and I were talking in Japanese. Maybe I just know Japanese.

I rent a small, five seater car. Throw my stuff in the back and drive. Hours and miles pass by as I drive. I am starting to get hungry, so I grab some food. Then I drive some more, when I start to get a little tired, so I stop at a motel. I'm not usually this tired, must be that 14 hour flight, on the plane, which I didn't really sleep that well on.

The next day I find myself heading towards Nagasaki.

I stop at another motel because I'm tired and still haven't found what I am looking for. 5 hours yesterday, another 5 hours today.

I go to the restaurant next to the motel, it's pretty nice. I ask for a table in Japanese and sit down. I order some bean buns and sushi, with rice.

As I sit and wait for my food, I hear everyone in the room; I understand everything they are saying. I try not to pay too much attention to all the words. It's weird that I understand what they are saying even though I don't remember ever taking Japanese.

As I finish my food I remember how much I use to like this kind of food. I'm still hungry, so I order salted salmon with rice and lemon pepper sauce, which tastes really good. Finally I'm full.

I go back to my room. It has a mattress on the floor, with a little table with two cushions on the floor, and bamboo screens on the windows. I fall asleep around midnight and wake up at six, eat some breakfast and start driving at eight.

Around noon I stop for food. There are small market stands on each side of the road. It looks familiar, like I've been here before.

Walking closer to a market stand I see a vision of my wife, Itsu, walking beside me, smiling.

I smile, and sigh with the bittersweet memory.

Then I see it, a small house near the mountains with a cherry tree. It looks so familiar.

I stop the car and step inside, I look up at the beams birds fly at me from their nests, they must feel in danger, there is dust everywhere, destroyed furniture, broken bamboo screen on one side of the room, table with claw marks, broken widow, on the floor is dried blood. I lean down and look closer at the stain of blood. Then the flashback starts. I'm on the floor holding my wife's body in my arms; she is dead with a shot to the head and the stomach. Then I hold my dead son in my arms, tears streaming down my eyes, and shouting to the top of my lungs.

I hold onto the wall, catching my breath. The memories hurt, mentally and physically.

Looking around it doesn't look like anyone has lived here since I left. But why would anyone want to live in a house with so much pain and death.

I go into our bedroom. There isn't blood anywhere in here, just dust. I look over at the bed. Again flashbacks start, Itsu and I just lying in bed, being lazy, talking about the future, talking about names for the baby. A single tear falls down my cheek, we were both so hopefully, so sure of how things were going to happen, and look now at how wrong we were.

Then I see a mouse running and another flash back starts;

"Ah!" cries Itsu, running into my arms.

"Itsu it's a mouse, it can't hurt you," I reason with her.

"But they have those little black scary eyes... But they are kind of cute... No, they are scary and I don't want them in my house," she replies, holding me tighter.

I look down at her and smile.

"If it takes a mouse inside the house for you to hold me like this, I should bring some in now and then," I say, with a cheeky grin.

"You wouldn't dare," she says, with a warning glare.

I kiss her cheek and get the broom. "Don't worry, I'll get it," I say smiling at her.

Outside I look around; there are flowers and the big cherry blossom tree. The flowers are in bloom, I smell around, there is a house a little ways off. Not too far, not too close.

I head back to the house and see if I can find any more clues. My back is turned from the door, when I smell the presence of another person. I turn around. There is an old Japanese man heading towards me.

"James Howlett, is that you? Logan?" he asks, timidly in English.


	9. Chapter IX

My World of Minds: 9

Chapter IX

Logan's POV

"What did you call me?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Logan is that you?" the man asks.

"Yes, my name is Logan... But you said another name, what... what was it?" I ask, half demanding, half pleading.

"James Howlett was the name of a man who I grew up respecting and wishing I could grow up to be. A man who use to work for my father on a few jobs, was married to an amazing woman name Itsu, who use to treat me as a son," here he paused and looked right into my eyes. "But that was a long time ago, and if you are James Howlett, then you would be very, very, old, and you don't look a day past thirty," he says in disbelief.

"James Howlett?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers. He looks straight in my eyes, "Logan, but how is that you? Don't you remember me?" he asks.

"Yes it is me, but I don't remember you," I reply, looking down at the floor.

Then he looks around, "it would be better if we go over to my house, nothing to sit on here," he says motion to the house next to us.

"Okay," I say, watching his every move.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but I wish you did, we use to know each other so well," he says, with a knowing look.

We walk into his small house there is a little mattress on the floor, bamboo screens on the windows, low table with two large cushions on the floor.

"Please sit," he motions to me.

I sit and then turn to him, "who are you?" I ask him.

"Makoto Nakamura, my father was Hideo Nakamura and my mother's name was Aiko Nakamura, though I never really knew my mother," he explains.

"So I knew you through your father?" I ask.

"Yes that is right, he had gifts like you, though he lived like a simple carpenter. I was his only child, my mother died when I was about two years old. I was around four years old is when you first came to our village. Your wife Itsu was helping you get stronger, and then when you were better you married her. Father and I came to the wedding, people think I was too young to remember it, but I do. My father was a mutant like you, he was extremely farsighted, meaning he could see things from great distances. He told me it happen after the bomb, the radiation must have given him the power," Makoto explains.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I ask.

"Because, I have nothing to hide from you Logan, you were like an uncle to me and your wife Itsu was like a mother to me," he replies, without hesitation.

As he talks, my mind starts going crazy with memories. Everything he says starts flying through my head, memories of his father and him as a little boy, the house that I'm sitting in right now.

I hold on to the table for support, breathing heavily, my vision blurs.

"It's coming back to you, isn't?" he asks.

"Wow, what did they do to me that I forgot so much?" I ask, more to myself then him.

"It's alright, it's a lot to take in," he says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you remember anything else about me?" I ask.

"You fought with Captain America in WWII. You told incredible stories about how you saved people and killed Nazis. I can't remember them very well anymore, but you use to tell me a lot of them," he explains.

"I fought with Captain America?" I ask, pointing at myself.

"Yes it was one of my favorite stories growing up," he replies, with a smile.

"Wow, I have no idea the man I once was," I mutter, more to myself then him.

"You look tired my friend, and need some food. Why don't I make us some dinner and then you can sleep here, I don't have much just floor to sleep on, but I'd be happy to help you if I can?" he asks.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Because you are my friend," he replies, without hesitation.

"Okay, then, thanks," I reply.

For dinner we have gyoza, rice and miso soup, everything tastes amazing, of course I was really hungry.

"Now you must sleep, you can use my bed," he says.

"No, I am not taking your bed away from you, I'll sleep on the floor," I reply, not wanting to take the old man's bed away from him.

"You're my guest," he insists.

"And I will be fine sleeping on the floor it's not like I haven't slept on worse," I insist.

"Okay," he replies, shaking his head.

He hands me a blanket and pillow. I place them on the floor and lay down.

After eight hours of sleep I wake up.

"Good morning," says Makoto.

"Morning," I reply, blinking.

Then I smell grilled fish. I turn to Makoto, "are we having fish for breakfast?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"Weird," I say under my breath.

"Now don't give me that look, Americans don't eat fish in the morning I know, but it's very good for you," he replies.

"It smells good anyway, even if it's not a breakfast food," I reply.

He shakes his head and gets back to cooking.

When he is done he places a plate of rice rolled up in nori, a bowl of soy sauce to dip it in and grilled fish.

After getting over the fact that to me these kinds of foods shouldn't be eaten for breakfast, I notice that it actually tastes really good. It fills me up but isn't really heavy.

"Now we must walk outside, it's too nice to be standing around here," Makoto says, heading towards the door.

It's a beautiful spring day, there are many cherry blossoms.

"So you've told me about myself, but not a lot about yourself," I point out.

"No I haven't. What do you want to know?" he asks.

"Did you ever get married?" I ask.

"Yes, she was beautiful. I met her when I was around twenty and she was eighteen. She was engaged to another man, her father wanted the match, thought it would be good for his family. I didn't give up though," he paused here. "There was this man who was threatening her family, one day I challenged him, and I won. Her father asked if there was anything I wanted, I told him it was his daughter. He said yes, my beautiful Asami and I were married. Within a year we had a little one on the way my son, Taro and then five years later my daughter Gina was born. We both loved them very much and wanted to give them more siblings, but we couldn't have anymore," he explained.

"What happen to them all?" I ask.

"My wife died of cancer two years ago," he says, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry," I reply.

"Don't be, we had a wonderful life together, that's all you can ask for in life," he replies.

"What about your kids?" I ask.

"Taro when he was about thirteen started getting powers like my father had, only his was flight. He used to make so much trouble for me and my wife," he says, with a laugh. "And when he was nineteen he got married to his wife Mai and now they have six children. My daughter Gina has far sight like my father, she would be so helpful cleaning the house, because she couldn't stand a mess," again pausing to laugh. "She is married now in America with her husband Eric and they have four children."

"So you have ten grandchildren?" I ask, smiling.

"Yes they are all beautiful. Taro had three boys, three girls and Gina had two boys and two girls," he replies. "Taro's children names are Hideo, Shou and Yuki for the boys, and the girls are named Akemi, Ren and Chou, Chou is the smallest," pausing a moment. "And Gina's children are Michael, Jason, Mary and Laura."

To this I laugh.

"I know, all Japanese names for my son's children and for all my daughter's children have American names," he explains.

"I noticed that," I reply.

"Logan, I need to tell you something," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Your son," he pauses. "Is alive."


	10. Chapter X

My World of Minds: 10

Chapter X

Lizzy's POV

It's been five months since the dance, Warren and I have been dating for all that time. I've met his father, who seems to like me, even though he isn't the biggest fan of mutants, though Warren didn't tell him that I'm a mutant. I'm not even sure he knows that Warren is a mutant. I still haven't introduced Warren to my parents yet, maybe one day.

I'm in Jean's room; we are talking about wedding plans. The date for the wedding is September 25. She has shown me her dress, all the decor, and I'm going to be one of her bridesmaids.

I feel like Jean is the sister I never had. She helps me with my powers, encourages me to be the best that I can be, and she is always there to help me pick out an outfit or give me advice.

I head down the stairs and walk pass Hank.

"Hello Lizzy, how are you today?" he asks.

"Hello Hank, I'm good. How about you?" I ask in response.

"Very good, I need to ask you about something later," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I will tell you later. Could you come to the lab around 4:00 o'clock this afternoon?" he asks.

"Okay, I'll try. First I need to call my parents, I haven't called them for a month," I answer.

"Okay, well, hopefully I'll see you later," he says with a playful grin.

"Okay, see you later Hank," I answer with a smile.

I finish going down stairs, and go into Professor Xavier's office.

"Hello Professor," I say.

"Hello Lizzy, what is it that I can do for you?" he asks.

"Could I use your phone? I haven't called my parents for a whole month and I don't want them to start worrying," I ask.

"Of course," he replies and hands me his landline.

I dial my parents' number.

"Hello who is this?" I hear my dad say through the phone.

"Dad is that you?" I ask.

"Baby Girl, is that you?" he asks.

"Yes dad it's me," I reply.

"We've been so worried about you," he answers.

"Sorry I didn't call sooner, I've been really busy here. How is everyone there?" I ask.

"Everyone's good, missing you. Here is your mother," he replies.

"Lizzy?" I hear my mom say.

"Mom," I say.

"Oh how are you? Why haven't you called, I've been worried sick?" she asks.

"I'm good. Sorry I didn't call sooner, I've been really busy," I reply.

"That's okay. How is Warren?" she asks, with a playful voice.

"Good, busy. I've actually met his dad now," I answer.

"When do we get to meet him?" she asks.

"I don't know, when you meet him, I guess," I answer.

"What's wrong, don't you like him?" she asks in concern.

"Of course I like him, I just, I don't know," I reply with a sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure if we work as a couple or not. I mean he didn't even tell his dad that I'm a mutant," I reply.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," she replies.

"Okay, maybe I'll do that. How are the boys?" I ask.

"Good, they all miss you; they're busy with school right now."

"Tell them I love them and that I said hello."

"I will."

"I have to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you all."

I step into the lab. Hank is in his white lab coat, and black pants.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I ask Hank.

"Yes, please sit down, here," he gestures to a seat.

"So, is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, I just need to take some blood," he replies.

"Do you have to?" I ask, with a frown.

"Now don't act like a child," he answers with a grin.

"Fine," I say, half smiling, half frowning.

"Charles says a couple days ago when you were training, you levitated?" he asks, with a concerned voice.

"Yes, Hank, that's what happened. Nether Professor or I know the reason why it happened, or how. Is that why your taking my blood, are you going to run some tests?" I ask.

"Yes, that's partly why I'm taking your blood, partly because I haven't yet," he answers, with his business voice.

After he finishes he turns and looks at me. "I would really like if you could go see Jean and have some x-rays done," he says.

"Okay, may I ask why?" I ask.

"Of course, I just want to make sure I have an x-ray to see if I see anything out of the ordinary," he says, waving it off.

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" I ask, half joking, half serious.

"I'm sure you're healthy; I just need your x-ray. So rest at ease," he says with a grin.

"So where is everyone, I haven't seen a soul?" I ask.

"They are protecting Mr. Warren Worthington. He is giving money to the M.R.D.," he answers.

"I wonder how that's going?"

Scott's POV

Crack! Ouch that hurt. 'I really hate Sabertooth,' I think while I'm blasting at him. Wow he's fast, I've only hit him once and whoa that was close. If he had got me in the chest with his claws then I wouldn't have made it to my own wedding.

"Not much of a challenge, are you X-girl," Sabertooth says, with a laugh. "Where's Logan so I can have a real challenge."

"Well I might not be Wolverine bub, but try this on for size," I say as I blast him through three cars.

He yells from the pain, the impact sets off several car alarms, and I hear him groan.

I walk off, to see if Sabertooth is still down. "That was easier than I thought," I say.

Then I hear someone come up behind me, as I turn around he knocks me over the head. My vision blurs and all I can see is black.

Kurt's POV

I see that Scott took out Sabertooth, but Blob knocked him over the head. I teleport on top of Blob, then I teleport high in the air and drop him where Peter is.

"He is all yours," I say to Peter.

He nods and gets in an offensive pose, waiting for Blob to get up. Blob gets up, and then they both start fighting.

I go over to help Storm, she is going against Toad. I quickly pick him up and drop him.

"Dud, not fair!" says Toad.

He tries to spit in my detection, but I teleport away.

I teleport to where Herr Summers is. He is slowly getting up.

"Herr Scott, are you okay?" I ask.

"I think so, but I think he broke my arm," he answers with a wince.

"We'll have Jean look at it," I reply, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He starts to walk but seems a little wobbly.

"Whoa Scott, let me help you," I say.

"No I'm fine," he answers.

This time he nearly falls down, but I catch him before he falls.

"Okay, maybe I need a little help," he says with a sigh.

Charles's POV

{"Scott, are you okay?"} I ask Scott through our mental link.

{"Yes, sorry Professor, I was knocked out for a little while,"} Scott replies.

{"He seems to be okay Professor, just a little shaken up,"} says Kurt.

{"Charles, I don't know why but they are retreating,"} says Ororo.

{"What?"} I ask.

{"They're retreating,"} repeats Ororo.

For a moment I sense Raven's mind. I get knocked over the head. Through my blurred vision I see my step brother, Cain's, giant form. Then everything goes black.


	11. Chapter XI

My World of Minds: 11

Chapter XI

Lizzy's POV

I'm about to leave the lab when I hear a crash and then I feel the whole house shake.

"What was that?" I cry.

"I don't know, maybe an earthquake," Hank replies.

"I don't think that was an earthquake," I exclaim.

"You wait here, I'm going to check out what's going on," Hank says, his voice full of concern.

"I want to help," I exclaim.

"Please Lizzy, stay here. I don't want anything happening to you," he replies.

"But I could help you," I insist.

"No! I need you to stay here. I promised Warren I would keep you safe," he exclaims.

"Okay, I'll stay here," I say with a sigh.

Hank walks out of the room. As soon as he's out, I look into the lab's closet and grab a bat. Hopefully I won't need it. 'Oh please be alright Hank,' I think.

Hank's POV

I walk out of the lab, hopefully Lizzy will be okay. 'She's a tough girl, she can handle herself,' I think as I walk down the hall.

We've become good friends Lizzy and I, she is so smart, mostly about books and not science, but we both get alone really well. I think it's because she is so kind, she never looks at me like I'm different. And of course she is dating my friend Warren. Though to be honest I think he likes her, a lot more then she likes him, but I could be mistaken.

I step closer to Charles's office. Then I hear something drop to the floor. I rush into the room, right in front of me, is Juggernaut with Charles in his arm. Before I have time to act Juggernaut knocks me across the room, I hit the wall. Right before I lose consciousness, I see Juggernaut drag Charles away...

Lizzy's POV

I wait about a half hour before I go looking for Hank. I look everywhere, I finally find him in Professor Xavier's office.

"Hank," I cry.

I run to his huge form limb on the floor. I check his pulse, thank goodness he's alive.

"Hank, wake up," I cry as I shake him. I'm met with no response. "Hank!" I cry.

I'm starting to shake, afraid that I'll lose one of my friends. Tears start forming in my eyes.

"Please Hank," I exclaim.

This time his eyes flutter and start to blink.

"Hank!" I cry and hug him.

"Lizzy?" he asks, while hugging me back.

"You had me worried," I say with relief.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's the Professor?" I ask.

"Juggernaut took him," he answers.

"What? Who's the Juggernaut?" I ask.

"Cain Marko aka the Juggernaut, he's Charles' stepbrother," he explains.

"What does he want with Charles?" I ask.

"I have no idea," he replies. Then he looks around. "We should go see how much damage he caused."

When he tries to get up he yells out in pain.

"What's wrong Hank?" I ask, panicked.

"My leg, I think it's broken," he answers.

I mentally contact Jean.

{"Jean, Hank is hurt; I need your help,"} I say.

{"What happened?"} she asks.

{"I'll tell you everything when you get here. Now hurry, please,"} I reply.

{"Okay, where are you?"} she asks.

{"In the Professor's office,"} I reply.

I hear someone running fast down the stairs, across the hall, then into the office.

"Where's Hank?" Jean asks, as she runs into the room.

"Over here," I reply.

"So what happened?" she asks.

"Juggernaut took Charles," Hank replies.

"What?" she cries.

"When I came in here he had knocked Charles out and he had him tucked under his one arm, like a football," Hank explains.

"What could he want with Charles?" she asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replies.

"Jean can you help me, he's too heavy for me?" I ask Jean.

"Why does Hank need to be helped?" she asks.

"I think he broke my leg," Hank replies, wincing.

"Here I'll take this side," she replies, gesturing to Hank's left shoulder. Then puts her arm around Hank, and starts walking. "Wow Hank, I think you need to lay off the snacks," she says with a grin.

"What I'm a big guy, I need to eat a lot," he replies, with a guiltily smile.

Jean's POV

I put a splint on Hank's leg.

"Okay, you stay right there. I'm going to see how much damage was caused," I say to Hank.

"Can I go with you?" Lizzy asks.

"Okay," I reply.

"Okay, I'll just stay here, all by myself," Hank says with a fake pout.

"We'll be back, Hank, we just need to see the damage," I reply.

So Lizzy and I check all the rooms, no damage. Then we go to the hanger, the blackbird is destroyed, there is a huge hole in the ruff. I use my telekinesis to sense if anyone is under the rubble. I sense someone.

"Over here," I cry to Lizzy.

We pull the rubble off and Forge is underneath.

"Thank you guys," Forge says while taking a deep breath.

"Forge, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a little shaken..." he stops, looks at the blackbird. "Oh my gosh, what did they do to you, baby?" he asks the jet.

"Forge, Juggernaut must have destroyed it before he left, or on his way in," I reply.

"Lizzy, and who may you be?" Lizzy asks Forge.

"Forge, you've not heard of me?" he asks.

"No, I haven't," Lizzy replies truthfully.

Forge throws his hand up in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I made the danger room, improved the blackbird, and you know about Cerebro, I improved that too," he explains.

"Forge, clam down. We've had a hard day, you've been through a lot," I say to him, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know if I wasn't a mutant I would problem be able to get a job were people would appreciate me," he exclaims.

I put a hand over my eyes. "Forge clam down," I cry.

"Okay, I'm just saying," he says, still defensive.

"How are we going to find Charles without the blackbird?" Lizzy asks.


	12. Chapter XII

My World of Minds: 12

Chapter XII

Logan's POV

It's been five months since I started searching for my son. I get clues here and there, sometimes it leads to something, sometimes nothing at all. Right now I'm trying to find Romulus, he had my wife killed by an assassin called the Winter Soldier. I can't seem to find the assassin, but I have a few leads on Romulus, so I'm going to follow them till I find him or my son.

I wonder what all the X-Men are doing? Jean probably is finishing up wedding plans. I can think about it now, it really hurt before, but she wasn't really mine to begin with. So I'm going to let her go. It wasn't easy, but it's better, for the both of us.

To be honest, I miss Hank, Charles, Storm, and Kurt, they're my friends. It's weird to think that I have friends, I've been alone for a long time, but I think, now, in this time of my life, I need friends.

I step into the warehouse. This was where that punk said that he had some dealings with some of Romulus's men. It seems to be empty, I just see boxes on top of more boxes. But I smell something, it seems almost familiar, almost.

As soon as I round a corner I'm met with a shield hitting into me and then a shadow of a man.

"Okay, we can do this one or two ways, you can step into the light and we can talk or we can fight," the man says.

"It all depends on if you're one of Romulus' men?" I ask.

"Are you?" he asks in response.

"I asked first," I reply.

"No, I'm not one of his men," he replies, with a sigh. I see his shadow grab his shield and wait to attack.

"Then we're not enemies, bub," I reply.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asks, as he steps slowly into the light.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You called me bub, there is only one person I know who use to say that," he pauses. "Logan is that you?" he asks.

He fully steps into the light, he is wearing a red, white and blue spandex looking outfit.

"Yeah, I'm Logan. Who are you?" I ask, with a warning glare. I'm not sure if this guy is friend or foe.

"Logan, you know me," he replies.

"Sorry bub, I don't," I reply.

"Not you too," he says with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" I ask, completely confused.

"First Bucky, now you. How many people did Hydra brainwash?" he asks.

"Who's Bucky?" I ask.

"My friend. You were my friend once, back in World War II."

"Captain America?" I ask.

"Yeah that's my code name," he says, with a hint of hopefulness. "So you remember me?"

"No, sorry I don't. But I was told that I fought beside you," I reply.

"Oh," he says, his head bowing down ever so slightly. "Steven Rogers," he says, holding out his hand, looking me straight into the eyes.

I take it. "James Howlett, but call me Logan," I reply.

"Call me Steve. So Logan what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Trying to find my son. What about you, why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm trying to find Bucky. Hey tell me have you heard anything about anyone called the Winter Soldier?" he asks.

"Yeah, that bastard killed my wife," I reply, with a glare.

"I'm sorry. I want you to know that Bucky didn't know what he was doing when he killed your wife," he explains.

"What are you his spokesman?" I ask.

"No, but I'm his friend. He was brainwashed by Hydra to be their strongest assassin. So like I said he didn't mean to kill your wife," he explains.

I look at him, straight in the eyes, I hear his heart, he his telling the truth or at least the truth that he knows.

"Okay, I believe you bub," I say truthfully.

"Good, we're on the same page," he says in relief.

"So what now?" I ask.

"I could help you find your son, if you would accept my help," he explains.

"Okay, thanks. I could use someone to help, I've been at it by myself for five months," I say, genuinely.

Scott's POV

Kurt, the team and I walk back to my car. That's when I start seeing black spots in front of me. I feel dizzy, I nearly fall forward when Peter catches me.

"Wow, Scott are you okay?" he asks in his Russian accent.

"No I don't feel so well," I reply.

"What's the matter?" he asks in concern.

"Well let me see, my arm is broken and I'm feeling really dizzy," I reply.

Peter gets into the driver seat, and I go in the back with Kurt and Storm. While we are driving I feel my eyes start to close, I give into the feeling and feel myself go until an almost dreamless sleep.

Jean's POV

I see the rest of the team drive up. 'Why isn't Scott driving?' I think when I see Peter in the driver seat. They come out, it looks like Kurt and Peter are pulling someone out of the car, I see who it is.

"Scott!" I cry as I run to meet them.

"Jean, he needs help," Kurt says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I think Blob knocked him unconscious," Peter says, his Russian voice filled with concern.

"Jean what happened here?" Storm asks, gesturing to the destroyed tennis court.

"Juggernaut took Charles," I reply.

"What!" Kurt, Storm and Peter cry at once.

"Juggernaut took Charles. Now please I need to see what's wrong with Scott," I reply, nearly shouting.

"Jean, what could Juggernaut want with Charles?" Kurt says in his German accent.

"Kurt, none of us know what Juggernaut wants with Charles," I reply, feeling like my world is crashing in all around me.

"Jean, are you okay?" Storm asks with her voice full of concern.

"No, Charles is gone, Scott is unconscious, and I feel like the world is falling apart," I answer.

She places a hand on my shoulder and we walk into the house together.

Peter and Kurt place Scott on my medical table. I check his heart, lungs, check his pupils, they are dilated, he has a concussion and his arm is broken so I set it in a cast, like I did with Hank's leg. Wow how many of us got hurt today?

Once I'm done checking everything, I step closer to the table and watch as Scott's chest falls up and down, I place my hand in his hair and pull back some hair that was falling into his face. He is so handsome, even though he is paler then usually, I press my lips to his cheek. That's when his eyes start fluttering.

"Jean?" he asks, in no more than a whisper.

"Yes Scott it's me," I answer, brushing his hair.

"What happened?" he asks.

"It's a long story," I reply with a chuckle. "How are you?" I ask.

"My head hurts," he says.

"Well you have a concussion," I reply with concern.

"That explains it," he says jokingly.

"I was so worried about you," I say.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause a fuse. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine. But Scott, Juggernaut took Charles," I say.

"What!" he screams, getting up, then grabs his head. "Ouch."

"Easy Scott. I keep having to say this all day, for whatever reason Juggernaut took Charles. All I know is that we need to get him back," I say.


	13. Chapter XIII

My World of Minds: 13

Chapter XIII

Lizzy's POV

Kurt, Storm, Peter, Jean and I are sitting in the living room, we are trying to find a way to find Professor Xavier.

"Jean, what could you find when you used Cerebro?" Storm asks.

"Herr Summers won't like that you used Cerebro," says Kurt.

"I know, but there is no other way," Jean says turning to Kurt. "I couldn't find Charles, but I found Logan, he's in Japan," she answers, turning to Storm.

"Where in Japan?" I ask.

"He is near Nagasaki," she answers.

"How are we going to find him when the Blackbird is destroyed?" Peter asks.

"I had an idea," I say, I watch as everyone turns to me.

"What is this plan?" Kurt asks.

"Are you sure about this plan?" Jean asks.

Kurt, Storm and I are near Scott's car.

"I don't know of another way to find Logan then this plan," I answer.

The plan is to have Storm fly us in Scott's car as far as she can, then when she gets tried I will help her the rest of the way with my levitation and create a water platform, which Storm can freeze.

"If you both get too tried, I'll teleport you," says Kurt.

"See, Kurt likes the plan," I say, grinning.

"It's just we've never done anything like this before," Jean says, voice full of concern.

"I know Jean, if we had the Blackbird working I would suggest that, but we don't, so we have to make do with what we have," I say, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, go, before I change my mind," she says with a small smile.

"We'll bring back Logan as fast as we can," I say.

So Storm flies and with her powers pushing the car in the air. It's really cool being this high up. I want to roll down the window, but I don't think that would be a good idea.

"So how are things going with Warren?" Kurt asks.

"You want the truth or a lie?" I ask.

"The truth of course," he replies.

"I wish he would stop being so overly protective, don't get me wrong it's sweet that he cares so much, I just wish he would give me some space," I reply.

"He is getting on your nerves?" he asks.

"Yeah. I care about him, really I do, and I just wish he would stop. Stop getting me so much jewelry, stop taking me out to dinner almost every night, just stop," I almost shout.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," he says.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," I reply.

"You might, but doesn't he at least deceiver to know what's wrong?" he asks.

"Thanks Kurt. I'm not sure how I will talk to him, but you're right I need to talk to Warren," I reply.

Kurt and I have become the best of friends, it probably helps that we are both are devoted Catholics. He always gives me such good advice. Anywhere from manners to how to tell someone how I feel. He and Professor Xavier are really good at helping me understand and share my true feelings.

Storm's POV

I knock on the window, I need some help, we are right over the Pacific Ocean. Lizzy comes out and helps. It's already easier with only one person in the car. Then Kurt comes out too.

"You look like you could use some rest," he says, with a smile.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"No, you should rest for a little bit. Lizzy and I can manage," he insists.

"Okay, but if you guys need help, just tell me."

So I go into the car and take a nap. I wake up well rested. I look over at Kurt and he is praying the rosary.

"Have you been doing this the whole time I was asleep?" I ask.

"Keine, I was helping Lizzy, but I've been through all three of the mysteries," he replies.

So I step out of the car. I can already see some land, it's not Japan though. We still have some time till we get there.

"Would you guys like some help?" I ask.

"Of course, I think Lizzy is getting tired," Kurt replies.

"I'm fine," Lizzy insists.

"No, you're tired, you need some rest," Kurt replies.

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway," she says, giving into the request.

Kurt waits till she is in the car. "Wow she is stubborn," he says, shaking his head.

"Yes she is. But it's one of the many reasons we care about her," I reply with a smile.

I'm not as close to Lizzy as Hank, Kurt and Jean seem to be, but I respect her. She is strong, and everyone who knows her, knows that she is beautiful inside and out. I feel like she is a little sister I need to look after. Not that she always needs help, no, like I said she is strong, but she does best when she has some help, we all do.

A couple more hours later I look into the window, Lizzy is asleep. I smile, yeah she wasn't tired. I see that Kurt is looking over at her too.

"She is something, isn't she?" I ask.

"Yes she is. I feel like she is my little Catholic sister," Kurt replies, with a chuckle.

"We all think of her as a sister," I reply.

"Everyone but Warren," he says.

"How do you think that's working out?" I ask.

"It's not my business to tell," he replies shortly.

"Okay. But I know that she confides in you," I reply, smiling.

"Yes she does. Why do you think she does?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Storm, I'm blue, I've always been blue, always will be blue. I don't look like other people, I know that..." he says.

I cut him off. "Kurt, Lizzy doesn't care about that, she is friends with you and Hank. She doesn't care if you're different, in fact that's probably why you get alone so well," I say.

"You're right, Lizzy doesn't care about looks, she cares about what's in the soul," he say, with a huge grin.

Just when Lizzy wakes up, I see land, this time it's Japan. Wow after one whole day I'm glad that it's all over, for a time anyway.

Lizzy, Kurt and I place the car on land where no one is around. I feel so tired. So we all get into the car Lizzy is driving. I grab some of the food that we packed and then fall asleep, Kurt does the same. We drive for six hours without stop till Lizzy can't stay awake anymore. So I take the wheel, Kurt and I whisper as Lizzy falls asleep. We take stiffs till we make it to Nagasaki. A fourteen hour drive is always very tiring. So we stop at a hotel, Kurt puts on a large coat, sunglasses and hat to hide his features.

We get two rooms, one for Lizzy and I, one for Kurt. For ten hours we all sleep. At ten in the morning we wake up. Lizzy and I go get some food from the buffet, and for some reason they are serving fish, in the morning. We grab some for ourselves and Kurt, then head for his room, we eat then go get ready to leave.

Logan's POV

Steve and I walk up to the small house. It's the house that my son is supposed to live in.

"Are you ready?" Steve asks.

"Why shouldn't I be?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

"Because this is your son and you've never met him before," he replies.

"Yeah there is that one issue," I say, chuckling.

"It's okay to be afraid," he says.

"I'm not afraid," I reply.

He gives me a look that says 'I don't believe you.'

"Okay maybe I'm scared," I say truthfully.

"Okay so lets walk into that house and see what your son looks like," he says, in his true to Captain America style.

So we walk into the house. I smell beer, rice beer. Then I smell someone. We walk through the door into what looks to be the kitchen, which is a mess. Then I hear someone walking into the room. I see a shadow of a man with a mohawk.

He comes out and attacks me, he pulls out his bone claws, two in his knuckles, and one coming from the middle of his hand, he doesn't even seeming to care about Steve.

"Wow kid, I'm your dad," I say as I grab his hand to redirect his attack.

"Yeah I got that, Wolverine," he says, with almost a growl. Then he tries to slice my face with his other hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," I say.

"Well I do," he answers shortly.

"I'm I missing something?" Steve asks, gesturing to the both of us.

"Hey blondey, why don't you stay out of this," my son says.

"Kid, could we talk about this?" I ask.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asks.

"Because, dammit kid, I'm your father and I want to talk to you," I say nearly shouting.

"Well when you say it like that, no, still don't want to talk," he says, smugly.

"Why do you hate me kid?" I ask.

"You abandoned me," he shouts. "Did you ever even care about me or my mother, or were we just tools to you?" he asks, angrier in his voice.

"Of course I loved her, I loved you, I love you," I say, while trying to block another punch.

"How can you dare to say that? How dare you?" he shouts.

"Whatever happened kid, I did love you and your mother, honest to God I loved you both," I say.

"Then why didn't you bury her?!" he shouts.

"I couldn't, I didn't want to let go," I reply. "You wouldn't be alive if I had."

"Well maybe that would have been better," he says.

"Don't talk like that, no matter how awful life can be it's always worth living. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that," I say, my voice getting louder.

"What you're my dad for five minutes and you're already lecturing to me?" he asks with a laugh.

"Okay, maybe you should stop and let the man talk to you," Steve says to my son.

"I said stay out of this," he replies.

"If you insist on fighting at least tell me your name," I say.

"Darken, I wish I could say it's a pleasure, but even I'm not that much of a liar," he replies.

"Okay, you know I'm getting really tired of your shit, Darken," I say in response.

"Wow, I'm so scared," he says with that smug face again. If he wasn't my son I would punch his face in.

"This is crazy, you're my son, can't we talk about this?" I ask, trying to block another swipe of his claw.

"What? We can't talk like this?" he asks.

I shake my head, Darken reminds me so much of an angrier version of myself.

"Romulus was more of a father to me then you," Darken says.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Romulus was more of a father to me then you'll ever be," he shouts back.

"Romulus had your mother killed," I say.

"No, you're lying. He taught me everything I know, he actually cares about me."

"No Darken, he is using you," I say.

"No that's not true," he says almost more like a plea.

"He killed your mother and took you to use you," I say, trying to get him to believe me.

He throws a few more punches and then starts slowing down. He starts breathing loudly and holding onto the table.

"So you're trying to tell me that everything I've ever known is a lie?!" he shouts.

"I'm sorry kid, this isn't how I thought this thing would go," I reply with a sigh.

"Why should I believe you?" he asks, his eyes starting to form tears.

"Because I'm guessing you know when someone is lying, and you know that I'm not lying," I say, with a hint of hope.

He takes a deep breath, and stands up straight. "You're right I do know when someone is lying to me," he says, running a hand through his hair. "So what now, dad?" he asks.

"I guess we try to find Romulus or catch up, I'm up for either," I reply smiling.

"Why didn't you hit me?" he asks in disbelief.

"Because you're my son," I reply shortly.

"Sorry I lost my temper blondey," he says holding out his hand to Steve.

Steve shakes it and just nods his head.

"Logan, do you still want my help finding Romulus?" Steve asks me.

"Of course, we need all the help we can get," I reply, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Just then I hear a car. The door opens a few minutes later. Kurt, Storm and Lizzy step in, they look like they are ready to get into attack mood.

"Logan," Lizzy cries and then runs and hugs me.

"Lizzy?" I say in disbelief, hugging her back.

"Logan, it's so good to see you, we've been looking for you for days," she says as she pulls away.

"Why, what's happened?" I ask, as I look into her blue eyes.

"Juggernaut took Charles and we need you to find him," says Storm.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"It's a long story," Lizzy says.

"It's good to see you Logan," Kurt says.

"You too Kurt," I say.

Then I hear a cough coming from my son and Steve.

"Oh yeah, manners," I say turning towards them. "Lizzy, Storm, Kurt, this is Steven Rogers," I gesture to Steve. "And this is my son Darken," I gesture to my son.

"You have a son?" Storm asks.

"Yeah," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Steven and Darken," Lizzy says shaking their hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful," Darken says with a playful growl.

I feel myself get stiff.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," says Steve to Lizzy.

As everyone starts talking to Steve, I step closer to Darken.

"She's off limits," I say gesturing to Lizzy.

"Oh, does daddy have a girlfriend?" he asks playfully.

"I just said she is off limits," I say with a growl.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says.

Lizzy's POV

I can't believe I'm meeting Captain America. He is even more handsome in person.

"So Lizzy, Kurt and Storm what are we going to do about Charles being taken?" Logan asks. "And another thing, how'd you guys get here?"

"It was Lizzy's idea," Kurt says.

"What was Lizzy's idea?" Logan asks with a smile.

"It was nothing really," I reply.

"I want to know what the plan was," Logan says.

"The Blackbird is destroyed, so Storm, Kurt and I took the car and we would take turns on who would take it. Storm has her powers, Kurt has his teleporting and I can levitate and sometimes I would use my water like Bobby does and make a platform," I explain.

"It was a good plan. I didn't know you could levitate," he replies.

"It's a newer development," I reply.

He smiles and nods his head in understanding.

"Do you guys have anywhere you can stay?" he asks us.

"We can always book a hotel," Kurt says.

"No need, I have a friend who would like to meet you all," Logan replies.

"I didn't know you had friends in Japan," I say playfully.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," he replies with a smile.


	14. Chapter XIV

My World of Minds: 14

Chapter XIV

Kurt's POV

I can't believe we are talking and hanging around Captain America, I have to admit I'm geeky out right now.

I turn and whisper to Logan. "Is it weird that I'm freaking out because we are talking to Captain America?"

"No, it's normal," he says with a chuckle.

Storm's POV

I just cannot believe that we are meeting one of the best superheroes that ever walked the planet. And if I might say he isn't bad on the eyes either.

"So Mr. Rogers how long have you known Logan?" I ask.

"We knew each other back in World War II, but between his memory loss and me being frozen in ice we kind of lost touch," he replies, half jokingly, half serious.

"Wow, how old are you Logan?" I ask.

"I have no idea. Older then I thought, that's for sure," he replies, with a shake of his head.

"You don't look a day past thirty," Steve says.

"That may be true, but I'm diffidently older then that," he says in response.

"So where does your friend live?" Lizzy asks Logan.

"Not far, I wish you guys had a bigger car," he replies.

"Oh, that's okay paps, we can double up," Darken says with a devilish smile.

He gives him a look. "Okay, I'll drive, you know this is dangerous right?"

"Only if we get caught," Darken replies.

I laugh, he is diffidently Logan's son. Logan just rolls his eyes and gets into the drivers' seat. "Come on, get into the car," he says.

Steve offers to have me ride behind him on his motorcycle, which I accept. Darken asked Lizzy if she wanted to go on his lap. But Logan wanted her in the shot gun seat.

We drive for about twenty minutes before we get to a house, with cherry trees in the front.

Logan gets out of the car, there are two houses around. One looks bet up a bit, and the other looks clean and looked after.

Logan knocks on the door of the well kept house. An old Asian man answers.

"Oh, Logan it's so good to see you, tomorrow my family is coming you must meet them," then he notices all of us. "I see that you bought some friends," he says with a friendly smile.

"Makoto, I want you to meet everyone," Logan says gesturing to all of us. "This is Captain America," he says gesturing to Steve. "Storm, Kurt, Lizzy and lastly my son Darken," he says point out the rest of us.

The old man looks shocked. "You found your son?" he asks.

"Yes Makoto, I found my son," Logan replies with a smile.

The old man starts hugging everyone, even Steve.

"Come in, come in, I don't know where I'll put all of you, but I'll find a way. You all must be hungry?" he says, sending all of us into his house.

Lizzy's POV

Makoto seems like a nice old man. He is running around trying to get enough food for us all. He places it all on the table, it looks yummy.

"So I was saying Logan tomorrow my family is coming to visit and you all must be here," Makoto says as he sits down to eat with the rest of us

"Makoto, I would love to, but we have a friend that's in trouble, and he needs our help," Logan answers.

"Just for one day, then you can go save anyone you like. Please I want you to see my children and their children," he insists.

"I don't see why we can't," Storm says.

"I would love to meet your family Makoto," I say.

"Steve, Darken and Kurt what do you think?" Logan asks.

"Oh please don't turn it into a poll, who wants to come and who doesn't," Makoto says pouting.

"I wasn't turning it into a poll," Logan says.

"Logan I told my children that they would meet you. You don't want me to loss face do you?" Makoto asks.

"No, that would be horrible. Okay, we'll stay," Logan replies with a sigh.

"Good," Makoto says, with a big grin.

Logan's POV

My friend runs around everywhere trying to get us all a place to sleep. I smile, he is such a generous old man. He somehow found a place for all of us guys and a place for the girls.

The next day we meet all of Makoto's family. His son Taro, his wife and six children, his daughter Gina, her husband and her four children, she is pregnant.

They are all celebrating, all the girls are dressed in Kimonos, they want Storm and Lizzy to wear one too, they are both getting changed right now.

Storm steps out she is wearing a black and blue flowered one, she looks nice. "You look nice," I say to her.

Then Lizzy comes out she is wearing a pink and white flowered one, she looks beautiful.

"Wow, you look great," I say as she walks towards me.

"Thank you," she replies, with what looks like a blush.

One of Makoto's granddaughters grabs her hand and is trying to teach her a fan dance. I smile, she actually is pretty good at it, besides a few clumsy moves. She keeps smiling at me, which I can't help but return.

Makoto walks up behind me. "I wouldn't let that one go if I were you," he says gesturing to Lizzy.

"She has a boyfriend," I reply.

"I didn't see a ring, you're not truly out of reach until you're married," he replies.

"I never even said that I was interested in her," I reply.

"I'm old, not dead," he says with a laugh.

I turn to say something else, but he is already five steps ahead of me. I shake my head, I must admit if Lizzy didn't have a boyfriend, I would... No don't think like that Logan, last time you cared about someone they didn't care about you the same way.

"Isn't Makoto's family great?" Kurt asks, coming up to me with a plate full of food.

"Yeah they are. He seems really proud of them all," I reply.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Where did you get all of that food?" I ask, eyeing his food hungrily, I almost grab a gyoza.

He pulls his plate away from me. "Mine," he says, and then gestures to a table with food. "Get your own."

I step to the table and grab tons of gyoza, and two slices of grilled salmon.

Lizzy steps over towards me. "Hi," she says.

"Hello, are you enjoying yourself?" I ask.

"Yeah, Makoto's granddaughters want to adopt me, I think," she replies with a pretty laugh.

"Yeah, they seem to really like you," I reply.

She smiles. Just then a Michael Bublè song comes on. One of kids must have put it on. Taro's oldest son Hideo asks Lizzy to dance, she says yes and they dance, it's funny because she can't move as fast in her kimono. After one Michael Bublè song ends another begins, this time Kurt asks her, she never seems to be without a partner. Steve asks her too. I sigh, I kind of wanted to ask her, but oh well, maybe some other time.

Lizzy's POV

In the morning we leave for New York. Tonight was so much fun, almost every young man asked me to dance, everyone but Logan, I sigh, I almost wished he had asked me, but oh well, maybe some other time.

Before we all head to bed all of Makoto's granddaughters give me their phone numbers and tell me that they would like to stay in touch. They are all really fun and sweet. I'm so tired, it's been a long day, a happy day, but long.


	15. Chapter XV

My World of Minds: 15

Chapter XV

Makoto's POV

My friends are leaving today.

"Thank you Logan-son and your friends, you have honored me and my family for coming into my home," I say to all my guests.

"And you have honored me and my friends, Makoto, for letting us into your house," Logan says, bowing.

I hugged them all. My granddaughters insist that Storm and Lizzy must keep their kimonos, and then they hug everyone. Whereas my grandsons just man hug everyone except the girls.

Logan's POV

"So I guess I'm going back home until we have time to go after Romulus," Darken remarks.

"You can come with us if you want?" I ask.

"Nay, I'm better on my own. Don't forget to stay in touch though," he replies.

So we drive to my son's beat up house.

He steps out of the car and waves at us as he goes into the house. I turn to Steve.

"So are you joining us or leaving too?" I ask him.

"I'm going to stay here and see if I can find anything out about Bucky," he replies.

"Okay Steve," I say.

So we drop him off at a motel.

"Logan, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to call," Steve says as he gets off his motorcycle.

"Okay Steve, I'll keep that in mind. Don't forget to stay in touch," I remind him.

"Okay I will," he replies.

Charles's POV

As I awake up I can see metal all around the walls, the ceiling, the only thing that isn't metal is the mattress that I'm lying in.

"Charles, it's so good to see you awake," Eric says.

"Eric, why I'm I here?" I almost demand.

"Easy Charles, I told Cain not to knock you around so much, but as you know he never listens," he replies with an almost mocking voice.

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I here?" I shout.

"I need you to do something important for me," he answers.

"And what would that be?" I demand.

"I need you to control someone for me," he responses shortly.

"I'm not going to help you Eric."

"It will help the entire mutant race."

"What could you possibly mean," I ask, feeling very curious.

"You know that Senator Kelly is trying to pass that law to take away some of our liberties, right?" he asks.

"Of course," I reply. I always try to keep up with any news on mutants.

"Then you also know that two days from now he will either send it and our days are numbered or he will ask that the law be put down, and that he was wrong to think of it. I want you to do that latter."

"And you think that this will work and that they all won't be out looking for the both of us, when this is over?" I ask him, in disbelief.

"Charles this needs to be done. If he passes that law, our freedom, the very world that we know will be a very different place. One that I'm afraid to ever live in," he replies, gravely.

"I know that, I know that if this law gets passed that one day they will be able to take all our liberties away, but do you think that this is the way to go about it? Controlling a man? What about his freedom? I know he hates all of us, but is that any reason to control him?" I reply, trying to reason with my old friend.

"Charles, this is the only way," he replies and then walks away.

Just then Raven walks into the room.

"Raven, it's good to see you," I say to her politely.

"It's Mystique, not Raven, Charles," she answer with a glare.

"You'll always be Raven to me," I reply.

"Charles I'm not that little girl anymore, I grew up. We all did," she replies shortly.

"I know that Raven, but you were my sister, and now we are strangers. Is it wrong of me to want to have things the way they were?" I ask, hoping that she will understand.

"Charles you were like the brother I never had, but when I went with Eric that day I made a decision, and it wasn't you," she replies, with a half sad, half smug face.

I open my mouth to say something, but I can't find any words. She walks away. And I'm only left with my thoughts.

'What have you done Eric, what have you done?'

Lizzy's POV

As Cap walks into the motel I turn to Logan.

"So how are we getting home?" I ask.

"I was thinking of taking a plane or to do the trick that you guys did, whichever," he replies.

"Our way doesn't cost any money, but the food we need. But you did leave Herr Summers's bike at the airport," Kurt explains.

"True," Logan says with a shake of his head.

"And it takes longer our way," Storm adds.

"Okay, so you guys drop me off to the airport, I have enough money to take one other person with me," he explains.

"Lizzy," Kurt and Storm both answer at the same time.

"Okay not that I'm complaining, but why did both of you say for me to go?" I ask.

"Because you're the one who came up with the plan of how to get here. And you are probably tired Fräulein Lizzy," Kurt explains.

"Okay, fine by me," adds Logan.

I smile, to be honest I'm happy that I get to spend more time with him.

So after we drive for a little while we make it to Nagasaki Airport. Logan and I grab our bags and wave to Kurt and Storm.

Logan's POV

Going through the metal-detector I set mine off.

"Dude you're making thing go off the charts. What's up?" the guard asks.

"Motorcycle accent, metal all in me, it was bad," I reply.

He winces. "How did you survive?" he asks.

"My doctor is a life saver," I reply, quickly.

"How did you do that?" Lizzy asks as soon as we are out of earshot.

"If the time calls for it I actually have surprisingly good people skills," I reply.

To this she laughs and I laugh too.

Lizzy's POV

I sit in the plane looking all around me. The seats are blue and the carpet on the floor is wild. I've never done this before, ridden on a plane, to be perfectly honest I'm scared.

"Hey are you alright?" Logan asks, noticing my scared look.

"Yeah, I've just never ridden on a plane before, that's all," I reply, leaning back in the seat.

"You've never been on a plane before?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. We never had need of it before, my parents always used our car for cross country road trips. We've even gone to Canada," I explain.

He shook his head in understanding. He does that a lot.

"What about you? Have you been on planes a lot?" I ask him.

"A few times," he answers shortly.

"I wonder what my family is doing," I say, changing the subject.

"I've never heard about your family before, what are they like?" he asks.

"My mom homeschooled us all, which helped when I was trying to figure out my powers," here I paused. "And before you ask, yes I had friends, I wasn't locked into my house never to come out."

To this he laughs. "I never said you were," he replies with a smile.

"Anyway, my dad is a car repair man, so he has always tried to stay fit, him and my mom are so happy together. They love each other more than they love us and they love us very much. I have three very loud, very cute and very annoying little brothers. Thomas is the one after me, and then is William, then Ryan," I explain.

"How do they all look like?" he asks.

"Well mom has brown hair that is turning white, medium build and green eyes. Dad has almost all gray hair, tall, broad, with blue eyes. Thomas is very tall, broad, dark brown hair, with blue eyes. William has lighter hair then Thomas, still brown though, with blue eyes. And then Ryan has light brown hair, tall for his age and hazel eyes," I finish.

"So everyone but your mom and youngest brother have blue eyes?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"They sound great," he says with a smile.

"They are," I reply.

"How did they take you having powers?" he whispers.

"Hard at first, they didn't know how to help me, but they love me and they never stopped supporting me," I whisper back.

"It's good to know that they are on your side."

"Yeah, it made me the person I am today," I say, with a huge grin.

I wanted to tell him more, but a public place is not a place to talk about having mutant powers. So instead we fall into silence, surprisingly not an awkward silence, but more of a content silence. For a minute I think 'why can't it be like this with Warren,' but I let the thought past. I really need to talk to him, I have no idea what I'm going to say, but I need to talk to him.

Logan's POV

Lizzy and I watch a movie, The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, one of my favorites. It turns out she loves it too. So we watch it after it's finished we talk for a little bite.

After about a half an hour of silence I feel a head on my shoulder, Lizzy is asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. I smile and try to sleep myself.

Lizzy's POV

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep, I definitely didn't notice that I had fallen asleep on Logan shoulder. Part of me thinks that I should move and the other part doesn't want to wake him because he has leaned his head on my head. For once he actually looks completely peaceful. So I decide to just sleep, I mean what's the point in waking a possibly angry bear, or Wolverine in this case. I smile at my silly joke and fall back to sleep.

Logan's POV

Six in the morning the sun shines through, I notice that at some point through the night that I must have placed my sleeping head on Lizzy. I look down, she is still asleep, with a smile on her face, I can't help but smile too. A few more hours and we will be home. Then another thought hits me. 'Lizzy still has a boyfriend,' I can feel my face fall at the thought. That's when I see her start to stir. She looks up at me and smiles sleepily.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, what time is it?" she asks.

"Dawn," I reply.

She looks out the window. The clouds are pink, red and orange. She sighs a sigh of content.

"Isn't it beautiful," she asks.

"You a... It is," I reply.

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

I almost wish she would lean her head on my shoulder again, but she doesn't.

"Here have the helmet, I have a thick skull I don't need it," I say handing here the helmet.

"Thanks, but are you sure?" she asks, in concern.

"Yeah," I knock my head with my fist. "See hard as a rock," I add.

"Yes, but rocks can break too," she replies, putting a hand in her hip.

"Just take the helmet and get on," I say shortly.

She looks shocked but listens to me, by putting on the helmet and ridding behind me, she puts her arms around my middle.

The road flies by as I drive to the mansion. So they found me, now it's time that we find Charles.


	16. Chapter XVI

My World of Minds: 16

Chapter XVI

Lizzy's POV

Logan and I drive to the X mansion. We get off the motorcycle and walk through the door.

"Is that you, guys?" I hear Jean ask.

We round the corner and see her in Professor Xavier's office.

"Yeah Jean I'm back and look who I bought back," I say with a smile, while gesturing to Logan.

"Logan, thank goodness. Now we have a better chance of finding Charles," she says with a smile.

"Hi Jean, congratulation about the whole Scott and you getting married, I'm happy for the both of you," he replies.

She looks at him in surprise, as do I. I know how he used to feel about her, everyone knew, but he seems to have moved on.

Just then I hear loud steps down the stairs.

"Are they all finally back?" I hear Warren say in the hall.

"Some of them," Jean cries.

He walks into the room and sees me, he runs over to me and embraces me, very tight. Then he kisses me.

"Oh Lizzy... I was so worried," he says, as he hugs me.

"I'm fine Warren," I reassure him.

"Let me look at you," he says, as he pulls away. "Thank God, I was so worried."

"She had people looking out for her. And she is strong enough to handle herself," Logan mutters to Warren.

Warren gives him a quick glare and continues to look at every inch of my face.

"Warren, I'm fine. Kurt, Storm and Logan all looked after me. And Logan is right I can take care of myself," I explain.

"Of course you can. But that doesn't mean that you should have to," Warren says, putting an arm around my waist.

I hear Logan scoff at the remark.

"Okay, I'm sure you both are hungry," Jean says.

Walking towards the kitchen I pull away from Warren and continue towards the food.

Charles's POV

I am just sitting on my bed thinking, remembering when Raven, Cain and I were young.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Cain stop that you're going to hurt Raven," ten year old me says.

"Are you going to make me?" Cain replies, and presses his feet harder into Raven's stomach.

"Charles, go get mom," Raven pleads.

Cain grabs my arm. "Not so fast, Chuck," he says with a smug face.

"Cain it's not right to treat people this way," I say.

He just laughs, I see his fist raise to punch me.

"Cain, don't you dare lay a hand on your brother. And get off your sister this minute," calls our mother.

Cain gets off of Raven and glares at us both.

"They're only my step brother and foster sister. And you're not even my mother," I hear him say under his breath.

Raven walks into my room.

"Where is Eric?" I ask.

"Nice to see you too Charles. Eric is away, he has other pressing things to see to," she replies.

"So when is this plan with me going to take place?" I ask.

"Nice try Charles, you'll know when I need you and not a moment before," Raven snaps.

"You know I was just thinking of when Cain, you and I were young," I say to Raven.

"I remember he used to torture us," she says with a pause. "But you would always look after me," she finishes with a small smile.

"I remember," I say with a smile. "You were my little sister, I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Thank you Charles," she says.

"Raven you are always welcome to come back to the mansion," I say, looking into her yellow eyes.

She gives me a little smile and then walks out of the room.

For hours I'm left with my thoughts. When are my X-Men coming for me?

Hank's POV

Right now I'm in my lab, looking all around. The walls are white, two wood tables filled with tech and DNA samples and I'm in my swivel chair, which is quite comfortable.

I'm trying to focus about Lizzy's DNA samples, but instead I keep thinking about a yellow eyed, blue scaled woman. Why do I always find myself thinking about her so much? It's because I feel so sorry about the fact that when we were younger and she needed someone to accept her for the way she is, I was too blind to see it, too blind to realize she needed me to accept her. At that age and at that time I couldn't even accept myself, I thought my powers were something to be ashamed of. If I could redo anything in my life it would that, because I really miss my Raven.

Warren's POV

Kurt and Storm are back from Japan. We are all in the living room trying to find ways to find Professor Xavier.

I see Lizzy step out of the room, so I follow her into the garden. I wrap my arms around her waist as she looks at the roses that are starting to bloom.

"Lizzy," I whisper in her ear.

She turns around and gives me a small smile. I kiss her cheek and get down on one knee. I pull out a little box from my pocket, I open it, and show the ring with a large diamond.

"Lizzy, you make me the happiest man ever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I ask, half hopeful, half in dread.

She just looks at me in shock.

Then my vision gets blurred with what feels like water. I wipe the water from my eyes, and as my vision clears, I see Lizzy running fast back into the mansion.


	17. Chapter XVII

My World of Minds: 17

Chapter XVII

Lizzy's POV

What? Why did Warren ask me to marry him? I've been thinking of breaking up with him, not marrying him.

I run through the hall, up the stairs, down the hallway and into my room.

As my breath steadies, my thoughts just keep coming. Why? Of all the things that Warren could have done, why ask me to marry him? Didn't he know I was pulling away? Trying to tell him in my actions that I didn't want this? I care about...

I hear a knock in my door.

"Who is it?" I shout.

"It's Jean, can I come in?" Jean answers through the door.

So I walk over to the door, unlock it and open it.

"I saw you running up the stairs. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jean says in concern.

"No, I'm not okay," I say, while tears start streaming down my face.

She mentions for me to sit on the bed and starts rubbing my back. "What's the matter?" she asks in a motherly voice.

"Warren just asked me to marry him," I say, in between broken sobs.

"That's great Lizzy," Jean replies with a smile.

"No it's not," I answer.

"I don't understand what the problem is," she says in confusion.

"I don't want to marry Warren. I'm honored that he would think of marrying me, but I don't want to be his wife," I reply.

"Oh, that's what's wrong," Jean replies, in understanding.

That's when I hear another knock.

"Who is it?" I shout.

"Marie, I wanted to see if you're okay?" Marie says in her sweet southern accent.

"Come in Marie, it's not locked," I reply.

She comes in and sits on the bed on the other side of me.

"What's wrong sugah," Marie asks, as she rests her head sideways on mine.

"She got an unwanted marriage proposal from Warren," Jean answers for me.

"Oh, it's alright. Did you tell him no?" Marie asks.

"No," I reply.

"Are you going to?" Marie asks.

"Rogue, I think you should stop asking her a million questions," Jean says to Marie.

"Okay," Marie answers her with a pout.

Then Marie gets from her pocket a chocolate bar, one for each of us.

"Do you always carry chocolate with you?" I ask her.

"Not all the time, just when females are involved ," Marie replies.

Jean and I both laugh.

"So what about you and Bobby?" Jean asks Marie.

"Good," Marie replies.

"At least someone has a happy relationship," I say, with a sync laugh. Then I turn to Jean, "oh and I forgot, you and Scott are getting married. So everyone but me is having a good relationship."

"Oh, don't talk like that. You'll find someone who will make you very happy one day," Jean says as she hugs me.

"Gosh, I hope you're right," I answer, as I take another bite of my chocolate bar.

Warren's POV

Why is Lizzy running? Why? I thought we loved each other. Maybe she is just getting something. My thoughts are racing, as I run after her.

I'm heading for the steps, when Jean stops me. "No let me," she says.

"But...," I start to say.

"No, whatever it is, she needs some space," Jean says.

"You're right," I reply, bowing my head down in defeat.

Jean offers me a small smile and then walks up the stairs.

Logan walks into the room, glaring at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"What did you do to her?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask in return.

"She was fine one minute, the next she is running upstairs. So I'll repeat," he pauses and points a finger at me. "What did you do?" he asks with a deeper glare.

"It's none of your business, wolf boy," I reply.

"Listen up Bub!, I want to know what you said to her?" he demands, pushing me backwards with his hand.

"Last time I checked I was her boyfriend, not you!" I shout and push him.

"And you're doing a lousy job of it, bub," he says pushing me. "What did you say? Did you hurt her?" he asks in concern, mixed with anger.

I realize something. "You care about her, don't you?" I ask.

"I asked you a question bub, I suggest you answer it," he says with a warning look.

"You do don't you? Well to bad because she is mine, you hear that mine," I shout.

After the words come out I realize how horrible they sound.

"Lizzy doesn't belong to you, Warren," Logan remarks.

"Well she sure as hell doesn't belong to you," I reply in anger.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," he shouts back.

Kurt walks into the room and gets between us.

"Stop it you two," Kurt shouts at us.

We both give each other a glare a pull away.

I walk upstairs into my room and try to make sense of all the things running through my head.

Logan's POV

I walk upstairs and head for Lizzy's room. I knock.

"Who is it?" I hear her little voice say.

"Logan, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I answer through the door, leaning toward it with every word.

"I'm fine," she says with tears in her voice.

"Please open the door," I ask, pleading.

I need to make sure she is okay.

She opens the door slightly. I sigh in relief when I see that besides tears down her face, she looks fine.

"Are you okay?" I ask her in concern.

"Yeah," she lies.

"Did that asshole say something to you?" I ask, reaching out to wipe the tear from her face.

"No, yes, I don't want to talk about it," she answers.

"I'm here if you need me," I reply.

My hand touches her skin, I feel a spark, I smile and wipe the tears from each cheek. She smiles and sighs.

"Thank you Logan," she says as she walks back into her room.

My hand drops to my side. And I sigh. Hopefully she will be alright, if not, I'm going to kill Warren.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy between writing a novel and school. Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **Don't own X-Men.**

My World of Minds: 18

Chapter XVIII

Logan's POV

Right now Lizzy, Storm, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Hank and I are in the Professor's office. Papers are shattered all over the desk, the selves are filled with books and the air smells like old books.

"How do we know that Charles isn't dead at this moment. I mean you guys were in Japan long enough," Scott exclaims.

"You sure did a lot of work, bub, lying in bed," I throw back at him, inching closer to him, glaring.

"That's enough you two," Lizzy says, getting between us.

"Oh so you're getting women to fight your battles I see, Logan," Scott replies with a smug grin.

"Scott! Stop acting like a child and pay attention to what really matters, getting Charles back," Jean says, before I can even say a word.

"I've been thinking of how we can find him. What I think we should do is Hank and Jean go on the computer. Look up every building around that is abandoned, or maybe under attack by the brotherhood, print out maps to the locations. Then we all check them out, see what we find," I explain.

"Great idea," Jean says with a smile.

Scott just mumbles. Kurt smiles and nods. Lizzy smiles bright at me. Storm nods and gives a small smile.

Everyone goes in the direction they need to be. It's just Lizzy and I now in the hall.

"That's was a great idea, I hope it works," Lizzy says with a smile.

"Yeah, I do too," I reply.

Then Warren comes down the stairs. "Lizzy, I needed to talk to you," Warren says turning towards Lizzy, but quickly gives me a glare.

"Warren, not right now," Lizzy says with a sigh.

"Why?" Warren stupidly asks.

"Because Professor Xavier has been kidnapped and we need to bring him back," she explains.

"Okay, but we will talk, right?" Warren says, half hopeful.

"Of course, but not before Professor Xavier returns," she says coldly.

"Alright, the same day?" Warren asks.

"What about the day after," she replies with the same calm voice.

"So that's good," Warren says, with a smile grin.

"Yeah it's fine," she says.

We all hear a knock on the door. "I'll go get it," Lizzy says. She gives me a small smile and walks towards the door.

"Great everything is fine," Warren says to himself.

I roll my eyes. I know it's never "fine" when a women says "fine." "You're stupid," I say to Warren, shaking my head.

"Why do you care," he snaps back.

I walk away and I hear as Warren walks back up the stairs.

Lizzy's POV

Is he honest? What in the h. e. double hockey sticks is there to talk about? I ran away, the answer is no.

When I open the door a beautiful blonde teenage girl is behind it. She almost looks like...

"Lizzy is that you?" she asks in disbelief.

I look into her light blue eyes. "Rose White?" I ask in shock.

"Yes!" she exclaims, as she hugs me.

As we pull away I notice her face, shirt and skirt are filthy. "Rose why are you here? Don't get me wrong it's great seeing you, but are you alright?" I ask in concern.

"Can I come in?" she asks timidly.

"Of course, come in," I say motioning her to come in. She steps into the hall. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes, actually I am," she says almost like she is surprised.

"Here follow me," I motion to her.

I lead her into the kitchen, there is no one in the room. "Sit here," I motion to a chair. "I'll go get you something," I say, as I walk to the fridge.

"Thanks," she says. Then she looks at me, as if she is confused. "When did you start acting like a mother?" she says with a little laugh.

"What do you mean?" I ask with a laugh of my own.

"I mean offering me food. Your mother would always try to get me to eat at your house," she says with a smile that grows with every word.

With her words I think of when we were little.

~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

"Lizzy, look what I can do!" five year old Rose says, as she does a cartwheel.

"I see Rose," eight year old Lizzy replies with a huge grin. She sat down in the grass and watched her friend.

"Kids time to come in!" my mom cries.

"Okay, Mom," I reply.

"Okay, Mrs. Woodley," Rose replies.

Walking into the kitchen we find two plates with a sandwich and apple each. We both smile and sit next to each other on one side of the table. My mom smiles and shakes her head at us. "If you both eat up you launch I might give you a piece of Lizzy's leftover cake," my mom says with a grin.

"Oh we will," Rose assures my mom.

I laugh. We both pray and eat. After we finish lunch we have just enough room for a piece of cake.

Rose is just about to leave to go home.

"Can't you stay over for a little while longer," I pout.

"I would love to, but mom says I can't, I wish I could though," she replies, pouting as well.

We hug. "You will always be my best friend, Rose," I say to her, as I hug her tighter.

"And you will always be mine, Lizzy," she says, hugging tighter back.

~~~~~ Another Flashback ~~~~~

Rose's thirteenth birthday party. We are in her backyard, there are tons of her friends and family. Everyone is wearing shorts or knee length skirts because it's July. Rose's dad is grilling and her mother is chatting with everyone.

"So then what happened?" Rose asks as I'm telling her a story about the first guy I danced with.

"He then asked me to dance," I say, gushing. "He actually wasn't that bad at it, didn't even step on my toes once," I add.

We were walking and talking near the in-ground pool. Right then, I watch in horror as Rose looses her footing and falls in. First I watch in shock hoping any minute she will come into view, but she never does. Before I can control myself, I feel the pull of my water control, taking all of the water out of the pool. I look down and see that Rose is coughing up water, she had twisted her ankle and couldn't get herself to recover after the shock of falling in.

Her father rushed to her side, followed by her mother. Her father picked her up and put her on the ground, I place the water back into the pool. Then I slowly made my way towards her. At first her parents were too busy to notice me, because they were making sure Rose was okay. I place a hand on her arm and try to control the tears that keep filling my eyes. Then her parents turn towards me. "Get away from her!" her mother shouts.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Get away from her you freak!" Mrs. White cries.

"Laura," Mr. White starts.

"Mom..." Rose starts.

"No baby, it's okay," Mr. White reassures Rose.

"Get away," Mrs. White repeats.

"But I was only trying to help," I plead.

"Get out of here," Mrs. White shouts.

I walk away with tears streaming down my face.

~~~~~ Another flashback ~~~~~

I remember when I found out that my best friend was moving. I hadn't seen her since the party which had been three long months. Part of the fact that they were moving didn't surprise me. They hadn't let me see her since.

It was three days before they were going to leave, when an unexpected visitor came to see me, Rose.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, completely confused.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and to apologize for what my mom said to you," she replies, with tears falling down her face.

I hug her.

"Why? Why does she hate me?" I ask, no longer able to stop the tears from falling.

"Because you're different, it's not your fault. She dones't see it as a gift, the way I see it as. If you didn't have that power then I wouldn't be here," Rose explains.

"Thank you for coming here," I say as I hug her tighter.

"Of course," then she pulls away. "I need to look at you as I say this, you, Elizabeth Anne Woodley will always be my best friend, no matter what happens."

"And you will always be mine Rose White," I exclaim. We hug again tighter this time, not minding the tears making each others shirts wet.

"You should go before they find out you are here," I remind her.

"Okay, goodbye, my friend," Rose replies.

"I do so hate goodbyes," I add.

"Then till I see you again," Rose replies.

"I like that better. Till I see you again my friend," I reply with a bittersweet smile.

"Till I see you again my friend," she says, as she waves goodbye.

And that night I cried more then I've ever cried before.

~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~

Rose's mother was the first person to call me a freak. I wish she had been the only one to call me that. "What are you thinking about?" Rose asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You're thirteenth birthday party," I say.

She shakes her head in understanding. "I'm so sorry. What my mom said to you was...," she starts.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," I assure her.

I hand her a ham sandwich. "Thanks," she says with a smile.

"My pleasure," I reply.

I watch as she finishes the sandwich pretty fast, she most have been very hungry. "Rose, why are you here?" I ask as she finishes her last bite.

She sighs, and takes a deep breath. "Well when I was fifteen I started noticing that I had powers, I could grow and control plants. Remembering what mom did to you, I kept them a secret. Anyway, about two months ago there was a fire at my house, I was trapped upstairs in my room, so with my powers I made a ladder with the vines. I remember how my parents sat in the grass, watching in horror as they saw that their daughter was a freak," Rose explain bitterly.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"I ran away, they didn't want a freak for a daughter. Actually I found your parents, they took me in for a few days, told me you had gone to this school, so here I am," she explains further.

"It's great to see you," I say, giving her a quick hug.

"So where is this famous professor I've heard so much about?" she asks, with an almost mischievous smile.

"Gone, someone kidnapped him, we are trying to find him," I explain.

"Well that's just great," she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, but you're more then welcome to stay. I'll go find Jean to see if we can get you a room. You'll have to share because you are still a student," I say.

"As long as I don't have to share with anyone who thinks I'm a freak," she says half joking, half dead serious.

"They won't, we are a school that accepts every student. Some of the students have mutations that are noticeable from the start and they are accepted," I reply seriously.

"That's a relief," she says with a sigh.

"You wait right here, I'll go talk to Jean," I say, before I walk away.

I walk into the office, where Jean is sitting at the desk with a laptop. "Jean, I need to speak with you," I say.

"One minute," she replies, half looking up from her screen. I hear a few more types and paper going through the printer. "What did you need to talk to me about?" Jean asks, as she gathers a few papers that seem to have maps on them.

"There is a new student in the kitchen, she is an old friend. What I was hoping is that we could get her a room," I explain to Jean.

"Of course," she says. "How old is this friend?" she asks.

"Eighteen," I reply.

"She'll have to share with someone. Would you mind if we added a bed to your room?" Jean asks.

"No, not at all. That would be great. I'll go tell her now," I say.

"Great. Oh, tell Peter he needs to bring in a bed to your room," she explains.

"Alright," I say. "Thank you for doing this. I know it's hard without Professor Xavier, but he would be very proud of you," I add.

"Thank you, Lizzy. You don't know how much that means for me to hear," she says with a grateful smile.

I walk back into the kitchen, Rose is pacing, and playing with her figures, a habit she use to do as a child. Her head pops up as she hears me enter the room. "What did she say?" she asks anxiously.

"She says that you can stay. Actually you will be sharing a room with me," I explain. Her smile grows with every word I say.

"Great," she says with a huge smile.

Just then Peter walks in. "Oh Peter, can you go get a bed and put it in my room?" I ask Peter.

"Of course," he answers in his thick Russian accent.

"I'll go show you where," I add, following behind him as he walks out of the room. I hear Rose laugh behind me, and hear her foot steps.

After showing Peter where to put the bed, I hear a shout from down stairs. So Peter, Rose and I ran down and go into the office, where the sound was coming from. When we walk in we are met with Hank smiling and laughing.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Forge and I did it, we made a devise that can detect heat and can show us if a building has people or not. We made two for each team," Hank explains.

"So that shout was for joy?" Rose asks in disbelief.

"Yes, it's amazing," he replies with a grin.

"Hank! We were worried that something bad had happened," I shout.

"I'm sorry," he says, bowing his head down with a sigh.

"It's alright Hank, you were the excited," Peter says reassuringly to Hank.

"Thanks Peter," Hank replies.

"Sorry I yelled at you," I say.

"It's okay, I wasn't thinking," Hank replies.

Just then Logan comes in. "What was the shouting all about?" he asks, place his hands on his narrow hips.

"Just something I hope will help the mission," Hank says with a little smile.

"Thanks fur ball, every little bit helps," Logan replies, grinning just a little. Then he turns towards Rose and I.

"Logan, this is my friend Rose White," I say to Logan.

"Nice to met you Rose," Logan says shaking her hand with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," Rose says shaking back.

Then Logan turns back at Hank and I. "Hank get Kurt, Jean, Storm and Warren down here, Lizzy come with me, and Rose I don't mean to be rude but we have to go," Logan says to us all.

Logan's POV

"Logan, what is it?" Lizzy asks.

"You'll see," I reply with a smile.

She looks annoyed, but doesn't say another word. Kurt, Jean, Hank, Storm and Warren come into the room, one after another.

"Why did you call us here Herr Logan," Kurt asks in his thick accent.

"Hank, Jean, how are the maps coming along?" I ask.

"Good only a few more to print up and we made two copies of each," Hank replies.

"Great, because tomorrow I think we should start looking for the Professor," I exclaim. "Hank, Lizzy you're on my team. Storm, Warren and Kurt you're in the other," I further explain.

"What am I going to be doing?" Jean asks.

"Stay here, watch the news, keep everything in order while we are gone," I reply.

"Great, so we all know what we are doing tomorrow. Why don't we all get some rest," Jean suggests.

So for two weeks, we search and we search. In that time Senator Kelly didn't pass that bill that he wanted, in fact he "decided" that it was wrong to try to take anyone's freedoms away. Yeah right, this must be what Magneto wanted with Charles. Let's just hope we get to him before he is able to do anything really bad.

"Do you think we'll ever find Professor Xavier?" Lizzy asks. We are heading towards another abandoned warehouse.

"Yeah, I do," I say, looking her straight in the eyes.

"But how can you be sure?" Lizzy asks timidly.

"I just have hope," I reply with a grin.

"I hate to break this up, but Logan, I'm reading multiple heat readings from inside," Hank says.

"Do you think?" I ask him.

"It doesn't seem like animal readings, I took those out of my cross readings," he explains. "It could be where Charles is," he exclaims.


	19. Chapter XIX

My World of Minds: 19

Chapter XIX

Lizzy's POV

"I can smell him," Logan says sniffing the air.

"If it was anyone else, it would sound weird, Logan," I joke.

"Very funny," Logan replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hank sneaks quietly up to the door. "Shush..." Hank says placing a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me to shush, fur ball," Logan replies.

"Shush...," I repeat Hank's words. Logan just rolls his eyes.

"Could you both stop fighting?" Peter asks.

"What are we shushing about?" Bobby asks from behind us.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" I ask turning around and see that Bobby is indeed behind me.

"You don't think you can have a party and not invite me, do you?" Bobby replies with a smirk.

"Bobby," Hank says trying not to shout after his surprise.

"What are you doing here bub?" Logan asks.

"I wanted to help," Bobby replies a little too loudly.

"Hush," Hank hisses.

"What are we hushing about?" Bobby asks with confusion in his voice.

"Silence dunkoff," Hank replies. "Darn, I've been hanging around Kurt too much."

"We are trying to sneak up on the enemy, not say 'hey we're here shoot at us'." I whisper.

I look over at Logan, he is shaking his head. Then a thought hits me. "How long did you know Bobby was here," I whisper putting my hand on my hip.

"The last ten minutes," he replies with a guilty grin.

"We need a plan," Hank remarks.

"I say we go in and bust up the place," Logan says his claws slowly coming out of his hands.

"Yeah, I guess coming up with an intellectual plan with you all is a waste," Hank remarks kind of arrogantly.

"Hey!" Logan, Bobby, Peter and I exclaim.

"Hush," Hank says. "I wanted to release the professor without needing to use any violence," Hank says with a sigh.

"Have you met the brotherhood, fur ball?" Logan ask.

"You know them, they hurt anyone who gets in their way," I add.

Hank slowly nods and heads toward the doorknob. "Since you like making a scene, why didn't you go first Logan?"

"Don't mind if I do, bub" Logan says with a smile forming on his lips.

I shake my head and get into fight mood. Logan cuts down the door.

"Would it have killed you to use the doorknob," Hank asks.

When we walk into the room we see Sabertooth and Toad.

"Hello runt," Sabertooth says to Logan.

"Where is Chuck?" Logan asks with a growl.

Logan and Sabertooth start fighting, claws and fists flash this way and that. The ugly toad thing starts throwing his huge green tongue at me, gross. And Hank hangs up side down on one of the beams.

Bobby is right beside me, I keep just missing Toad's tongue. I nearly miss when he tries to spit at me. "Ew, gross!" I exclaim.

I keep throwing water at him, he is as wet as a drowned rat, he doesn't however move a whole lot. I'm not causing any damage. I'm starting to feel my energy draining. Right then I think Toad is going to grab me with his tongue, Bobby freezes him. He has his tongue out and looks gross. "Did you have to freeze him like that?" I ask.

"Would you have rather me wait till he had got you?" Bobby asks in response. I respond with a grossed out face. "Didn't think so," he says with a smug smile.

"Bobby, can you ice the floor underneath me," Hank whispers as we come up to him.

"Sure thing," Bobby whispers back. Then turns around and ices the floor.

"What are you planning?" I ask, in a whisper.

"You'll see," Hank replies, with a big grin.

Right then two things happen at once; first Juggernaut comes running in towards Hank, who flips and jumps to another part of the room. While Juggernaut slips on the ice and starts sailing passed; then secondly Logan gets a clear shot and kicks Sabertooth right in the stomach, the force sends him flying right into Juggernaut's path, they both hit into each other and fly across the ice, into the wall and make a big hole.

"You've made an escape root, fur ball," Logan says with a chuckle.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Hank replies.

"That jump was awesome!" Bobby says with a new respect.

"Well," Hank says kind of bashfully.

"It was a really impressive jump, Hank," I remark.

"Thank you," Hank says at last.

"Now let's get the professor and get out of here," Logan says.

Right then we hear a noise from outside.

"You stay and help the professor," Peter says in his Russian accent.

"Good plan, I'll join you. Lizzy and Hank, you go get Charles. Bobby stand guard," Logan says.

Peter's POV

I step outside with Logan beside me. We watch as Sabertooth, with one big claw, throws Juggernaut off him.

"Get off of me!" Sabertooth shouts showing his teeth.

"You're the idiot that knocked into me," Juggernaut replies.

"Logan, I didn't know you would have the guts to fight me again," Sabertooth says coming closer to Logan.

"Last I checked, I won the last fight," Logan replies smugly.

"We'll see," Sabertooth answers with a growl.

So I start fighting Juggernaut, his fists go this way and that. I try to duck every blow but he hits me a couple of times. He can hit pretty hard for a guy who wears a stupid egged red shape helmet. I throw back punches at him, some hit their target, others are just get met with air. And then I start kicking him in different parts of his leg where there isn't armor.

I start to feel him overpower me, I try not to panic. I keep feeling his fists hitting one part of my body after another. Then when I think I'm about to lose... I hear foot steps right behind me.

"Hey egg head," Logan says then punches Juggernaut.

They fight for a while, both very skilled, Logan with techniques and Juggernaut with his brute force. Finally I see Logan launching a hard, clawless, fist at Juggernaut's face which results in the red giant falling on the ground, unable to get back up.

"Thank you for helping me," I say sincerely to Logan.

"Don't mention it," Logan replies as he wipes the little sweat off his braw.

Hank's POV

As Logan and Peter head outside, Lizzy and I head down the huge isles in the wear house. There are nothing but empty shelves. I notice a door and Lizzy follows behind me. I turn the knob and we both run down the hallway. There is nothing of interest to see, only white walls, which have dirt and grim on them. Why do all abandoned wear houses look the same?

I open another door and see Raven in front of me. "Raven," I say in no more then a whisper.

"Hank," she says her eyes growing wider.

I don't know why she still affects me this way?

"Raven, I don't want to fight you. Just let us have Charles and we will leave," I explain.

"Hank, I can't let you do that," she replies, so true to her nature.

She hits me first with a kick, which unfortunately doesn't miss, but then she starts tossing punches at me, which I easily deflect. "Raven, I'm not going to hurt you," I repeat.

"Hank, my name is Mystique now," Raven replies.

"Is it Raven? Is it?" I ask her.

Her response is more punches and a few kicks, some which fall on their target, me.

As I was fighting Raven, I notice Lizzy heading towards Charles's cell. She tries the handle, but it's locked. I fight Raven a little longer, until I pin her to the ground, and grab the keys that are hanging from her weird skull belt, and toss them to Lizzy.

Lizzy's POV

I try key after key until I find the one that fits. I turn the lock and open the door, inside I see the professor on the bed. "Are you okay?" I ask as I rush to his side.

"Yes Lizzy, I'm quiet alright," he answers in his usual British accent.

Without thinking I come up and hug him. Then I quickly pull away. "Sorry, I just missed you," I say shyly.

"Oh that's quiet alright," he says with a grin.

Luckily his wheelchair is in the room, I help him into it and get out of here.

"Hank, I've got him. Lets go," I shout to Hank.

"I'll stay here and make sure Raven can't follow us," Hank replies. "You go and get the others, I'll catch up," he adds.

"Okay, but don't take too long," I reply.

"Raven, if ever you want, you can always come home," Professor Xavier says to his long last sister, as we wheel out of the room.

I only catch a quick glance at her surprised face. And of course I'm confused to what ever that was about, but right now I can't focus on that, I need to focus on getting Professor Xavier where he belongs, home.

So I go as fast as I can run without Professor Xavier falling out of his chair.

Once outside I see Logan, Bobby and Peter, I head towards them. "So you got Chuck," Logan says.

"Hello Logan," Professor Xavier replies.

"Hello Professor," Peter says.

"We better get the car started," Bobby remarks.

"Where is Hank?" Logan asks in concern.

"Inside, he needs to find a way to make sure Mystique doesn't follow us," I reply.

Hank's POV

I loosen my grip on Raven's arm, of course I didn't pin them down too hard, as not to hurt her. She looks up at me with her beautiful golden eyes. Wow, she is still as beautiful as the day I meet her, of course she doesn't age like everyone else, well besides Logan. "What are you going to do with me?" she asks with a glare.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I repeat.

"What are you going to do with me?" she repeats, more bitterly this time.

"Raven," I say, placing a hand on her scaly cheek.

"Hank," she says, looking down with a sigh.

Moments of silence past. "I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you," I say at last.

"For what?" Raven asks.

"For when we were younger, when Charles first started the school," I reply. "I'm sorry that I didn't accept you as you were," I say sincerely.

"Hank, it doesn't matter," she says.

"Yes it does, I should have accepted you just the way you are. Instead, I was too busy to even accept who and what I was. And in doing so I hurt you, really badly, to the point where you thought only Eric accepted you. But I want to tell you that even though we are on other sides, I accept you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me," I say.

She doesn't say anything, just tears falling down her face, which I wipe away. Without another thought I quickly press my lips to hers. They still have the same spark and warmth they did when we first kissed.

"Hank?" she asks.

In response I quickly place another kiss to her lips. Then slowly pull away. She is has a quizzical look. "Raven, I want you to know that Charles isn't the only one who wants you to come back," I say.

"What are you trying to say Hank?" she asks.

"I still love you," I say, without another thought.

I'm met with her jaw dropped and a smile starting to form on her face. "Hank, I don't know what to say," she says after moments of silence.

"You don't need to say anything," I say. "Why not come with us?" I suggest.

"Hank," she response with a sigh.

"I understand," I say, looking downcast at the floor.

"It's not that, I'm just not ready yet," she explains.

"Whenever you're ready, please, come home," I say.

After that I place her in the room that Charles was in and put the keys on Sabertooth, who is waking up, his head is shot up, I punch him, and he falls right back to the ground. Hopefully they will be smart enough to unlock her, when they wake up.


	20. Chapter XX

**This is the last chapter for this story. It's been so fun making. I am working on the sequel and you should be able to see it on here soonish. Still don't own X-Men.**

My World of Minds: 20

Chapter XX

Jean's POV

I can't believe it. Today is the day I become Scott's wife! I'm so at peace and excited at the same time.

After Charles came back home from that whole adventure, Scott and I started to finish up the last details. So now after three weeks of Charles being back home, Scott and I are going to get married.

Storm finishes up the last details to my make up. "Oh, Jean, you look beautiful," she says with a big grin.

"Thank you, Storm," I reply smiling.

I look at my beautiful mermaidish (not so tight) styled dress with three quartered length sleeves and tiny beads in beautiful patterns.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Storm asks.

"Charles," the voice on the other side of the door replies.

"Come in," I reply.

He opens the door. "Wow Jean, you look amazing," Charles says with a widening smile.

"Thank you, Charles," I reply with a happy sigh.

"I think it's time," he says offering his arm.

I take it and walk out of the room.

I watch as Storm and Alex walk down the isle, arm in arm. Storm is wearing a white tea length dress, with a cranberry red sash, which all the bridesmaids are wearing. Alex is wearing a dark grey tux with a red vest and tie, all the groomsmen are wearing the same. Next Kurt comes arm in arm with Lizzy. Then Hank and Jubilee. Then Rogue and Bobby. I have some of the little girls at the school be my flower girls. They look lovely in white with a red sash, and red rose petals.

As I walk down the isle with Charles behind me he is being pushed by Logan, who actually is wearing a suit. I notice all the students from the school, then I look a little further and see Scott, he is smiling. I return the smile and wait as Charles brings me towards him. Within moments I'm in front of Scott. Charles puts Scott's hand in mine, then Logan rolls him off to the side. I focus on Scott.

We say our vows and then I hear the words, "You are now man and wife, kiss the bride."

I feel Scott's soft lips on mine then we pull away and watch as everyone smiles. We walk down the isle hand in hand.

We walk out of the church and are met with rose petals falling in the sky. We kiss one more time then run into the car.

Lizzy's POV

Wow, Scott and Jean are married. It seems like yesterday when they were asking me to join the school.

I sigh a deep sigh.

"What z it?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, all of this. It's all so beautiful," I say with another sigh.

"I know, z all vonderful," Kurt replies.

I shake my head in agreement.

Scott and Jean decided that they wanted the reception in a tent in the backyard.

We sit at a long table at the back of the tent. All the chairs have white coverings with red sashes. All the other tables are round. There is a hard floor board underneath us.

The first song Scott and Jean dance to is All of Me, because is it their song.

'What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you'

They kiss and another song plays. Kurt asks me to dance, of course I say yes. We dance and talk.

Shortly after Scott and Jean cut the cake. I go outside of the tent for a moment. Remembering the fight Warren and I had.

~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~

"So you're trying to tell me you don't want to be with me?" Warren asks in a hurt voice.

"Warren," I say placing a hand on my forehead.

"Is that not it? Because I still want to marry you," Warren replies.

"Warren, can't you see I've been pulling away for sometime now?" I ask.

"I don't want to listen to this," Warren says gets up and leaves.

~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~

After that Warren went back to his father's. I almost expected him to not even come to the wedding.

I spend minutes, alone in thought before I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around and see Warren.

"Hi Lizzy," he says placing his hands in his pocket.

I just look at him confused. After a few minutes of silence he breaks it with, "How have you been?"

"Good, you?" I ask in response.

"Alright," he replies.

"That's good, bub," I reply.

"Did you just call me bub?" he asks in confusion. "You do like Logan, don't you?" he asks.

"Warren, this has nothing to do with him. This is about us," I reply.

"Then why did you call me bub?" he asks.

"I've been around him for weeks, you pick up habits of people you spend a lot of time with," I explain.

He looks at me like he doesn't buy it.

"If you don't like him, then why won't you marry me? Be my wife and the mother of our children?" he asks grabbing my hands in his.

"Because I don't want to be," I say then I cover my mouth.

I can't believe I just said that. Warren takes his hands from mine and starts walking away.

"I hope whoever you wish to be with breaks your heart the way you just broke mine," he remarks bitterly as he walks further away.

I start to feel tears falling down my cheek as I go inside and go to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my cheeks and blow my nose, gosh I hate crying. That's it, things with Warren are over. On one hand I'm relieved, on the other hand I'm upset. Because even though I didn't want to marry him, I still cared about him. I'm sorry Warren, but I couldn't marry someone who I didn't want to. I should have told him earlier.

A little later I go back to the tent and look around the room, Jean and Scott are dancing and there are a few couples on the dance floor, Kitty and Peter, and Rogue and Bobby. I sigh and watch as they dance.

The song is ending when Logan comes over to me. He offers a smile. I smile back. He is wearing a dark gray suit with a red tie. And his hair looks less wild than usually.

"You want to dance?" Logan asks.

"You want to dance with me?" I ask in response.

"Yeah," he says with a nervous grin.

"I would love to," I reply.

He smiles, takes my hand and leads me to the floor. The music starts.

"I'll warn you I haven't done this in a while," he explains.

I smile and nod. He places his hand on my waist and I place a hand on his shoulder.

'Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

He takes it slow, but the faster the song goes, the faster he leads me.

'I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Through the chorus he spins me three times.

'The smell of your skin

The taste of your kiss

The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me

Baby you surround me

You touch every place in my heart

Oh it feels like the first time every time

I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

As he looks me in my eyes, I feel my heart race. I can't keep my eyes off his beautiful light brown eyes.

'I don't know how you do what you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

Again he spins me three times.

'Every little thing that you do

I'm so in love with you

It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life

With you by my side

Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do

Oh, yeah every little thing that you do

Baby I'm amazed by you

He gently spins me and dramatically drips me. I feel his breath on my lips. He slowly pulls me back up. He takes my hand and leads me back to the wedding party table. The whole time I feel sparks as he holds my hand. But then he leaves. I watch as he walks out of the tent into the pitch black.

Logan's POV

Wow! That was something. I wonder if she feelings the same way as I do? Or is it my usually fate to have feelings for someone who doesn't care about me? Dammit Logan, can't you just enjoy that you danced with her? I wish I didn't fall this easily.

I have time to see if this is real and not just the champagne. I'm leaving tomorrow for Gettysburg. I had another dream and Charles thought that's where I'll find answers. I don't know when I'll be back, but if I still feel this way when I do, then I'll worry about it then. Or maybe before?

I get up at seven in the morning. My things are already packed. I just need to eat then hit the road.

So I walk into the kitchen, make some eggs and toast, coffee. I eat, then place the dishes in the sink.

Then I grab my pack and head towards the door. That's when I smell the familiar smell of warm vanilla, behind me. I turn around and sure enough there is Lizzy, looking half asleep, cute, but still half asleep. I notice her run down the stairs faster then usually.

"Are you leaving Logan," she asks as she steps in front of me.

"Yeah," I reply.

I see her face fall. "How long will you be gone?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll be back," I respond.

Are those tears forming in her eyes?

"Okay, just promise you'll take care of yourself?" she asks timidly.

"Yeah," I reply, looking her in the eyes. A few tears have fallen. Without thinking I wipe them away. "Well I got to go," I say. "I promise I'll take care of myself and that I'll be back," I vow.

I walk out of the door wondering where other adventures will take me and when I will be back again.


End file.
